The incident of all incidents
by blue nebulae
Summary: It was the worst kept secret of all time, Gendry and Arya being an item. So, of course the Stark brothers had a plan to finally making them confess. But there was a bigger secret being kept. And many other incidents of how the Starks found out about Arya and Gendry. A party, a trip and a wedding. Gendrya. AU.
1. The incident of ALL incidents

**The incident of all incidents**

Summary: It was the worst kept secret of all time, Gendry and Arya being an item. So, of course the Stark brothers had a plan to finally making them confess. But there was a bigger secret being kept.

Jon:

Pain, that was the first thing Jon felt when he woke up and "fuck" was the first thing that crossed his mind, what had happened? Did a truck ran him over? Last thing he remembered was being at the bar, with Robb, waiting for Theon and HotPie to drag Gendry over so Robb could start playing matchmaker. Seriously, if he wasn't in so much pain, he would laugh at Robb's obsession over Gendry being in love with Arya, seriously those two were like brother and sister, sometime he even felt jealous over how much time they spent together.

But first things first, why did his body hurt so much. He had drank, a lot, it was obvious since his head was killing him. But why did his ribs, face and jaw hurted so much? Where they in a fight? Yes… he had vague memories of a fight. Now that he thought about it, he remembered punching someone, he punched… someone big. Was Drogo there? Daeny was there, so Drogo must've been there, but why did he punched his almost brother in law? Why?

Or maybe it wasn't Drogo, it could've been Thoros, but… why? No, he needed to ask what the hell had happened. But first, he needed to open his eyes, get up, throw up, brush his teeth and ask someone if it was safe to go inside the manor. Yes, that was the plan.

"Jon, get up! Cate and Ed said that if all you aren't there in half an hour, everything would be even worst" – Ygritte had an amused tone when she said it, and the singing voice she used was like a hammer to the head.

"What the fuck happened last night" – was all he could say at the time while getting up, he could hear Grit's laugh while she was sitting on the sofa waiting for him to get ready.

"Seems like someone can't remember the biggest scandal in this family history. This is going to be so much fun". – his girlfriend was laughing while saying stuff he didn't get. What the hell had happened, he was starting to get worried.

"Is everyone ok? I know we fought with… someone" – Jon asked while getting inside the shower. And while showering he discovered he was bruised all over. He had the quickest shower of his life, and put on the first thing he could grab on. While combing his hair he discovered he had a blackeye, that was just fucking great.

"Hell yeah! After you got Gendry hammered, really, what the fuck was that? He saw Bolton bugging your sister and… all hell broke loose!." – sometimes he wondered about his girlfriend's sense of humor. A fight wasn't funny, Bolton harassing his cousin/sister wasn't funny. Fuck, he was getting angry just thinking about it while memories came back to him.

"Then, Gendry went hulkster on Bolton, Robb joined, you joined, Theon joined while recording the whole ordeal of you fighting that fatso's crew. Arya screamed for Gendry to kick Bolton's ass, Jeyne almost passed out of fear, Shireen went ballistic, Sansa screamed even harder asking Daeny to send her tribe to help. It ended being a war inside of the bar, Drogo had to take Gendry away before he killed Bolton, Aegon had to carry Arya, while us girls had to keep you away before the police showed up". – fuck, they were fucked up. Ed was going to kill them all after Catelyn had skinned them alive.

"Then, Gendry thought Aegon was going after Arry, and another fight almost broke outside on the street but Drogo and Thoros held Gendry, Aegon took US home. Theon got Sansa, and Shireen home. Bran appeared along Rickon with the truck to pick Robb, Jeyne, and I don't know who else. Drogo took Arya, Daeny and Gendry". – Jon was stunned, had all of that happened last night and how come Ygritte thought it was funny. And, were all of them going to be punished? Were ALL of them going to be during the… lecture?

"Gods! Gritte, that shit is not funny, we're in deep shit trouble!" – He was terrified screaming at his girlfriend, they were getting outside the pool house, where he lived, and walking to the main house.

"Oh shit IS funny, Snow! You just know nothing! That's not even all of it!" – she was laughing harder, if it wasn't such a critical moment and he wasn't feeling so clueless he could remark on how much he loved his laugh. But first things first, he needed to know what more had happened before going inside, he needed to be able to explain and defend himself! Fuck, he was screwed but, hell what the hell had happened?!

"Well, when everyone arrived, you and Robb went to kick Gendry's ass because of what he said at the bar!" – she was laughing histericaly now, so… that means that the big figure he remembered hiting was Gendry. WHY DID HE NEEDED TO PUNCH GENDRY?! Wasn't he defending his sister?!

"Ygritte" – his tone was dead serious, so much it made her stopped laughing – "Why did we punched Gendry?" – she laughed again, so hard tears appeared on her pale face – "Ygritte, what the fuck is so funny about it?!" – he screamed, he was losing it.

"Everything! You just know nothing and that's so funny because it means this is going to be epic, darling! YOU JUST KNOW NOTHING, JON SNOW!" – she was mental, his girlfriend went crazy or she was high or still drunk, that was the only explanation he found.

"Now, let's go inside so you can finally figure out what happened and I can try to defend your cute ass from the punishment of all punishments! By the way, the black eye was from me!" – she opened the door to the manor and continued laughing.

And… what he did for to her to punch him in the face?! Was his last though as he went inside.

Theon:

This was gold, Theon thought, he had a camera recording everything from the island in the kitchen. It was the perfect angle to capture everything that was going to happen. He knew last night was going to be eventful, but he didn't expect it to be THAT fun.

Jon and Ygritte had just arrived, he looked like shit. It was so funny, he was going to take pictures of all of it without them knowing. Yes, Theon Grevjoy had a twisted sense of humor, but it wasn't everyday that the big brothers found out about their best friend and their sister.

Robb was sitting in the couch holding an ice pack, Jeyne was sitting next to him without looking at him, uhhh she was mad.. Robb was even more screwed. Theon was grinning while continuing scanning the living room.

Catelyn was sitting there, with the most serious face he'd seen on her in quite a while. It was funny knowing you weren't the one getting grounded. He had already told the parents their side of the story, and showed them the evidence! Now Gendry was in the studio talking to Ed about who knows what, he was probably getting murdered. Yeah, that was probably it. Papa Stark was murdering Gendry and Arya was missing, where was the little wolf by the way?

Daeny and Drogo were by the stairs, why did they had stayed? That was something that Theon wondered. Sure that spending holidays away from home and being present during Daeny's nephew's punishment wasn't fun, well It was but not as holiday fun. Well, It was fun, yep they were in it for the fun, just as him, that's why they had a curious grin on their faces. Grinning and Drogo was just scary, so Theon though that it was enough time looking at them.

Aegon was over there, and you could see that he also sported a blackeye, which looked even worse than Jon's. But hey! Both brothers had blackeyes, that was coincidentally funny. Really, this family was weird. Theon always ended up wondering how come all of them were connected somehow.

Theon was a Greyjoy from the Iron Lands, but he lived here since his family thought Winterfell suited him best and he would be around Ed's kids who were his age. And those were Rob and Jon, the ones who started the whole problem. Great examples for him, for the first time it wasn't him the one in trouble.

He glanced at Daeny, Aegon and Jon. How come they're all related? He was like a cousin of the Starks since their families were old acquantainces. Jon was half Stark and half Targaryen, but he was raised by Ed since Daeny's brother, Jon's dad, passed away. And that was the reason almost everyone considered Jon as one of Ed and Catelyn's kids. Aegon was Jon's half-brother. Now they were brothers by bruises, the first thing they had in common, ever!

Theon laughed a little at that thought and Sansa gave him the stink eye, she was beside him looking pretty, hell pretty. How come someone who had the scare of her life and almost didn't sleep last night could still look so pretty? That was something he didn't understand.

"C'mon red, you gotta admit that this whole situation is a little funny" – the iron born said while looking at Sansa and winking an eye, she rolled her eyes and turned around, but he could see her blush! She blushed!

Bran and Rickon were sitting quietly, whispering something. They were free of it all, they are just here because they want to hear the fun, like him. Yep, that's why he liked those two.

But going back to yesterday, yes the fault was entirely on Robb and Jon, mostly Robb. He wanted Gendry to confess his love for Arya. Because Robb finally put two and two together and figured out Gendry and Arya were dating, but Gendry kept it a secret from them. So his master plan? Getting Gendry drunk and to confess, oh boy he confessed! AND HE HAD IT ALL ON RECORD AND ABOUT TO BE PLAYED ON THE BIG SCREEN!

He could hear steps getting closer and voices, and finally Gendry and Ed appeared talking and laughing. Laughing? That was odd, Theon though. He had all bets that Ed was murdering him in his office.

So Gendry standed next to momma and poppa Stark, who now were showing their serious faces.

"Motherfucker, you…! I'm going to kill you!" – Robb screamed again, but he was still on the couch, which mean he was afraid of papa Stark. Well, he should be since yesterday he could finally understand why everyone respected him so much.

"Robb, QUIET!" – Catelyn said, and the young wolf just slouched even more on the couch. Big brother was scared of his folks, funny. "Now, let's begin" – Eddard said and the room went cold. And Theon chuckled even more and Sansa punched him on the rib.

Gendry:

Fucking Robb! It was all his fault! And Arya's! If she had listened to him, nothing would have happened! Well, the only thing funny was that he got to kick Bolton's ass. That was all Gendry could think right now.

If his body didn't hurt as much, this whole situation would actually be ok for him. The truth was out and he wouldn't be keeping secrets anymore. Gendry crossed his arms waiting for Eddard to start talking and asking questions. He had already talked to him, and to Catelyn after he woke up hours ago. It was noon now, they arrived at 3am and he passed out about that time.

"I've already heard Theon, Arya and Gendry's version of the whole story" - Eddard said, all serious – "now, It's going to be your turn Jon, and finally we're going to hear your version Robb" – if Gendry had been in Robb and Jon's places he'd been scared, he was scared but those two were pale.

"Uncle Ed, Jon doesn't quite remember what happened last night. I've informed him partially, but he's still out in the cold and knows nothing" – Ygritte had just saved and ruined Jon at the same time and laughed about it. Jon was blushing, embarrassed and looking like hell. But what worried Gendry the most was that it all meant that Jon was going to find out again about the announcement incident. Fuck. He was fucked, again. Fuck.

"Oh my God, how much did you boys drank last night?!" – Caytlin asked, nobody answered but all the guys blushed and Theon laughed. Seriously, Gendry was starting to think that Theon was still drunk or he got a blow to the head so hard that left some kind of laughing tic, yes that must be it.

"Yes, we were drunk but it's his fault!" – Robb screamed and pointed at Gendry. Everybody turned to look at him and he just shifted uncomfortable.

"Seriously Robb, everyone knows you and Jon got the poor guy drunk to ask him if he was after Arya!" – Sansa remarked, for the first time today she talked to back Gendry. Fuck, that was the first time it happened.

"Yes! Because he shouldn't have looked at her in the first place! They've known each other since forever! IT's just like… incest" – The oldest brother spat out, Gendry blushed, Jon looked at him with hate and Sansa rolled her eyes.

"Robb, Gendry and Arya had liked each other since they were kids! Everyone knows that, even I know that! – It was Rickon's turn to speak, he just said it in a matter of fact tone. "That just makes it worst! – Robb shouted in return

"Raise your hand everyone who knew that Arya and Gendry liked each other" – Bran said looking at no one in particular. And for the nth time today Gendry was surprised. He could see Sansa, Theon, Ygritte, Catelyn, Ed, Rickon, Jeyne, Aegon (motherfucker he though while looking at him), Drogo and Daenerys raising their hand.

"Yeah, it was obvious but nobody knew they were dating! Behind our backs! – Jon shouted, for the first time today while looking at the floor. – "Darling, everyone but you and your dumb brother knew!" – Ygritte said in a happy tone. How come she's always happy?

"And Arya and Gendry were the dumb ones who though they were good at keeping it a secret" – Jeyne had said laughing.

"But that doesn't justify what happened last night! You got the boy drunk, you were drunk yourselves and picked out a fight and then you fought in our garden, YOU FOUGHT IN THE HOUSE!" – Catelyn was getting angrier by the second, that was something to be scared of.

"That was because of him! He dated our sister and said something out of his mind and then punched the Bolton for touching our sister, which is the only thing you did right yesterday, by the way. And then I see you making out with my sister on my house and yes! I punched you and you pushed me!" – that was it, that was Robb's explanation to everything that happened last night.

"Actually, I pushed you away from him. Waters didn't have it in him to hit neither of you" – and that was the first thing Drogo said that day, with that weird deep voice that made him sound as the lead singer of Panthera.

"I don't remember much about it either! I just know I saw that guy touching her, Arya punched him and he tried to punch her back! That's when I got mad! I don't even know what I said at that moment! Then everything is a blur and I just remember being here and you both punching me for touching your sister! I always knew that when you found out you'll be mad and you had the right to it! That's why I didn't punched back, out of respect! –

Finally, Gendry spoke and told them everything, he was sweating buckets and he was pretty sure he was blushing but felt a relief, a weight coming of his shoulders.

"Respect my ass, Gendry! You broke the bro code! – Robb yelled, he was now standing and looked as if he was about to punch him again. Jon was standing between both, looking as if he didn't know what to do or who to back up.

"EVERYONE SIT DOWN" – everyone flinched when Eddard Stark yelled, and the boys sat down, even Gendry found a place to sit. Yeah, everyone knew nothing good came out of angering papa wolf, Gendry knew that, everyone knew that.

"Now, Theon" – Eddard said in a calmed voice – "could you, please, put the video you showed me so these stupid's sons of mine know what happened last night since none of them can remember because they drank their weight on alcohol in a way that would make Robert proud?!" – Theon just pressed play and everyone turned to the TV.

The video showed Gendry, Robb, Jon, HotPie, Thoros, Sam drinking at the bar. All shoving frinks at Gendry and forcing him to drink. He flinched at the sight of it, that was embarrassing reliving that night. You could hear Robb asking a thousand questions to Gendry.

" _So, you like my sistser" – Robb shouted from the TV_

" _Yes, I love her_ " – the girls said awwww while watching it

" _Since when are you dating her?" – Jon asked_

" _Since, since, since that time" – Gendry slurred and turn around over the balcony of the pub_

" _So, you ARE dating my little sister! – Robb could be heard shouting._

 _But, Gendry was looking and frowning while looking over the balcony and standing up, both_ _hands on the rail while screaming._

" _GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY WIFE!" – The scream was loud enough to be heard on every part of the bar and Gendry disappeared over the balcony and you could hear a collective – "WHAT?!" – that came from everyone on the video,_ and from Jon from the living room.

"I believe that would be enough, Theon" - Theon paused the video as commanded and Eddard prepared to talk again - "So, that's what happened and the fight broke. I'm not mad at Gendry because he defended your sister, he could've hurt himself while jumping of the second floor and it was you fault he was in that drunk state" – he said while pointing at Jon and Robb.

"But dad! He's dating Arya and calling her his wife! He hasn't even asked for permission and he wants to marry her already!" – Robb replied, slouching again in the couch and holding the melted ice pack.

"He _has_ asked for permission to date me, I was the one who told him not to tell you" – and in that moment Arya appeared, and Gendry was glad she was here and how come she looks so pretty after coming from a run.

"Arya! Why didn't you tell us?!" – Jon asked, still embarrassed - "Because you're cavemen! I knew you'd beat him up and make a big deal out of it! He wanted to come clean, I didn't let him" – she said while sitting on the couch next to Gendry.

"Mon, dad, you knew they were dating?! How come you approve it? – Robb asked incredulous.

"Yes Robb, we knew. We both are happy they're together" – the calm voice of Catelyn said – "He's always being there for her, they studied together abroad in Storms Emd, he took her to her prom, he thought her to drive because you all were too busy to do it and let's not get into the whole appendicitis incident!" – Gendry blushed at all being said.

"What's the appendicitis incident?" – Ygritte asked laughing, that woman is mental, Gendry was sure of it.

"One time when mom and dad traveled to King's Landing, with Bran and Rickon, they left Arya. Robb and Jon here as I was in Highgarden. They all though it'd be fun going to Catasmere for the weekend but Arya fell ill. Long story short, big brothers didn't care and went anyway, Arya stayed with Gendry who said couldn't leave her, now it's obvious why. Arya's fever was high, she was in pain so Gendry took her to the hospital, his car broke on the way, rain began, and he ran to the hospital carrying her. Arya got in before her appendix exploded and Gendry got pneumonia" – Sansa explained.

"Oh my god, no wonder the folks love you" – Aegon spoke laughing. Gendry was blushing hard and Arya was hugging him saying stuff like "my hero".

Arya:

"Fine! You approve! Even though he's a sick bastard who's been lusting after our little sister all these years! They've being having sleepovers since high school! In his apartment! They are roommates back in Storms End! They're always together! Why is nobody making a fuss over it! He's a perv with a lollicon complex!" – Robb kept screaming, seriously Arya sometimes wonder how her brother was so dense. Rickon and Bran were laughing and her mother had a smirk on her face, oh oh.

"Robb, Gendry asked my permission to date your sister since the beginning, I already told you that" – Eddard was getting bored of his son's stubbornness, Arya noted.

"He's sick! He calls her his wife!" – yelped Robb with the most high pitched voiced she'd heard of him in quite a while. "Yes! What was that about?! – Jon asked.

"That's because I AM his wife, we got married when I turned 18 over the summer" – The last statement Arya said made everyone pale.

"WHAAAAAAT?!" – Sansa, Rickon, Bran, Jon, Robb, Aegon and Jeyne screamed at the same time.

And hell broke loose again, Arya thought. Robb and Jon charged at Gendry who just closed his eyes waiting to be punched. None came as Drogo held Robb and Jon in each of his arms as if they weighted nothing.

"You, son of a bitch! You married MY LITTLE SISTER! BEHIND OUR BACKS! YOU FORCED HER TO MARRY YOU!" – Robb was a fury, screaming and insulting Gendry as he tried to free himself from Drogo's grip. Was Drogo on steroids? How come he's so strong?

"You, you betrayed the code! You conveyed her to marry you?!" – Jon kicked and screamed as hard as the other Stark.

In that moment Arya knew she needed to come clean as the whole announcement incident seemed to be getting out of control. Thank the gods she asked Drogo o stayed, if not her brothers would've killed his husband by now.

"Robb Eddard Stark Tully, Jon Jaehaerys Targaryen Stark both of you, SIT DOWN RIGHT THIS SECOND!" – Shit, Catelyn had just used full names, that meant she was about to kill both guys at any second. Both of them knew, they were not that dumb to continuing angering the wolf mother, so they calmed enough for Drogo to release them.

"Arya, I believe this is the right moment to explain this whole situation to your older brothers" – Arya flinched, this was going to be… embarrassing. She prepared to do what her father told her to do. Her sister, younger brothers and Jeyne were open mothed looking at her, not knowing what the hell had happened.

"Mom, Dad you knew about this? – Sansa's voice was shocked. How come her sister was married?!

"Arya, talk, now" – the order was absolute so she breathed in and started. – "Over the summer Gendry asked me what did I wanted to do for my birthday, so I told him to go to Bravoos to spend some time and he agreed" – she began

"He tricked you in going!" –

"Robb, shut up and let her talk! – Rickon said.

"So, an idea crossed my mind. I had been dating Gendry since I was 16" –

"SIXTEEN?!" – Jon and Robb screamed

"Yes, sixteen, and well you know, I was going to be 18 and I had been with him for two years, and known him since he moved here from King's Landing, and liked him since forever so I thought it was a good idea to take the relationship to the next step…"

"So… you married him without telling us?!" – Sansa asked and Theon kept on laughing, he'd be getting his punishment soon, Arya thought smirking.

"No, I thought it was time for us to have sex! He didn't want to sleep with me because he's old school and traumatized about being Robert's son out of wedlock. And he beleves in the holy shit sanctity of marriage, so he never wanted to sleep with me after all this years! So I figured since I don't plan on dating anyone else because he's well, perfect – Gendry blushed at the comment – "I made a plan to get him drunk and marring him on the Free Cities! That's how it happened! So since we got married, he could get over his no sex before marriage rule! – by the time she finished, Arya was blushing and screaming, Gendry had covered his face in embarrassment and everyone but the parents, Theon and Ygritte were stunned.

And that's when Theon broke in a fit of laughter and Ygritte joined him as well, the Targaryens, sans Jon, looked them as if they were crazy and the Starks were stunned. Catelyn was embarrassed and Ed had a smirk on his face.

Since when did you know?!" – Jon asked both parents, completely in shock.

I told them after we got back!" – Arya screamed.

"Actually, we knew before it happened because Gendry told us" –

It didn't matter who said it as everyone screamed "WHAT?!" this time.

"Gendry Waters Baratheon, YOU KNEW and told my parents!" – Arya scream at her husband.

"Yes, I found out about your plan after I heard you talking on the phone to Ygritte about it" – everyone turned to look at Wild while she just waved and continue laughing – "So I called your dad and told him, so he could convince you otherwise, but he told me to get along your plan".

"WHAT?!" – it was now everyone's turn to scream. Arya really couldn't believe how this announcement incident was turning out.

"I was listening to your dad talking to a frantic Gendry about Arya's intentions, so I thought they should get married! She has commitment issues! So I always knew she wouldn't do it the normal way. This was the best case scenario, they could get married and then we could have a pressure free ceremony, because she was already married it'd be a formality! It was it or no wedding at all!" – The whole room was stunned at Catelyn's explanation – "So I told your father to encourage Gendry to play along, he's perfect for your sister".

"In the end, I pretended to be drunker than I was and married her, it was then or never" – Arya turned to face Gendry, he knew, he took care of her parents so that's why they let it go easy, she always found it odd. Now, him looking blushed, uncomfortable, tired, bruised, with his arms crossed and fucked up hair he looked better than ever in her eyes.

"I love you, Waters" – was all she could say

"You never touched her before she was of age and before you married her?" – Robb was stunned, and his anger was… diminishing.

"No" – Gendry sighted.

"Robb, you hear about a secret wedding and all you care is if your sister was a virgin on her wedding?" – Theon was still laughing.

"shut up, I don't want to know about Arya's sex life! I just… Why didn't you tell us you were together" – Jon asked Gendry.

"Because I told him not to, I figured you'd found out and accept it and because I didn't want to explain"

"But…"

"He wanted to ask your permission to date since the beginning, but I didn't let him. He asked dad anyways. You would've messed everything up, interrupt us and never let us be alone" –

"The hell I wouldn't have" – Robb was getting angry again.

"Seriously Robb, Gendry has been in love with her since forever, he never dated anyone, he waited until marriage to be with her, he's the best damn thing in the world and you're still making trouble! Calm down, idiot! – when Jeyne spoke, it was always on point and that's why Arya liked her. Robb just pouted even more.

"Well, the secret is out. We will have a ceremony on Christmas, that's your sister's punishment. Now, why did you fought on the yard? – Ed asked his sons.

"We arrived and Gendry was shoving his tongue down Arya's throat" – anger was coming back, the yard incident needed to be solved.

"Well, he punched the crap out of the guy who groped me and the whole way here kept saying that he loved me and wanted to be with me forever and was ready to receive your beat down, so off course I kissed him right there in front of everybody" – both Jon and Robb were blushing now.

"Gods, he even said he loved her when you arrived, he said you were right to punch him and he never fought back " – Ygritte said

"It was lovely, honorable even" – finally, blondie Daeny spoke, Arya thought.

"And that's when your dad appeared out of nowhere and pulled both of you from Gendry as if you weighted nothing and threw you in the air! But you kept coming back, so Ygritte punched you Jon and knocked him out, that was great by the way Gritt – Theon said pointing at Ygritte – "And Jeyne went all hulk and carried Robb away with Sansa and Bran's help! And I suppose that's when you passed out".

"Why are you so calmed about this whole secret wedding incident?!" Sansa spat out looking at Theon, who paled in return – "YOU KNEW! That's why you had the camera yesterday and didn't drink, that's why you told me it was going to be an eventful night! How come you knew?!" And you! – pointing at Daenaerys – "you also knew! You are her friend in Bravos! - the redhead was turning redder in anger.

"Well, I…" – Theon tried to talk – "Yes, I knew, I got her the pretty dress she wore at her wedding on MY hotel, and I sent the pictures to your parents" – by the time Daenerys finished talking, Drogo was laughing for the first time.

"Theon and Ygritte encouraged me to do it" – Arya said happily.

"I've been betrayed by my WHOLE family!" – Jon screamed while covering his face.

"Nobody betrayed anyone, if you weren't so over protective of your sister nothing would've happened" – the other Targaryen spoke.

"can't argue with that" – Bran added.

"How come everyone knew they were together?! – Robb finally asked.

"The kissing incident, I caught them making out at school when they thought nobody was looking" – Bran said.

"The jealousy incident, Gendry and I got drunk watching a game at my place and he started talking about Jon's brother liked Arya, his Arya, and he shouldn't go near his wife and then he passed out, so I made a few calls and found out the truth" – Theon said grinning.

"The makeup incident, Arya asked me to do her makeup and lend her a dress for a secret thing she had, I followed her out of curiosity and saw she went on a date with Gendry" – Sansa said.

"The sexy time incident! Arya asked me how to seduce Gendry a year ago!" Ygritte said laughing.

"The "I love you" incident, I passed near them as they were all lovey dovey saying they loved each other – Rickon said.

"Jon, Robb you were the only ones who didn't know" – Eddard said sighting, his boys were not the brightest. "Well, at least we kept it from two people" – both Arya and Gendry laughed at that. And the clueless ones were still angry, but couldn't say anything. They had to get used to the fact that they were oblivious and dumb.

"Now that everything is out in the open, the secret is out and I, for once, am free of guilt, let's get over with it and do some bonding, mending, family time and celebrate!" – Theon said gladly.

"You knew Theon; you also broke the code. We already beat the bull, don't make us go after you" – Robb stated while Jon glared at Theon.

"Well, to diminish the tension, why don't we have a barbecue outside, eat, have fun and plan my wedding punishment?! – Arya said smiling.

"YES!" – the rest of the girls and Cate screamed.

And that was how the announcement incident came to an end. Telling the truth was hard, but not the horrible thing Arya thought it'd be, omitting the fact that her husband was bruised all over.

And everyone went outside, Robb and Jon apologized because Ed forced them and Gendry apologized as well. The girls went on to plan a wedding, and Arya just rejected every idea they said. In the end all the males ended up playing football, that included the Targaryens, the Starks, Gendry and Drogo.

Theon kept recording everything and Arya got her revenge at him for recording this whole deal for posterity.

"So Theon" – she sang loudly enough for everyone to hear and the latter stopped to look at her thinking "shit", the males stopped playing and stared. "When do you and Sansa plan to say you're dating?!" – Sansa went pale, Theon started running after hearing the male Starks scream "WHAT?!". The women sighted, since they all knew about it.

And finally Jon and Robb started chasing after Theon to beat the crap out of him, Eddard just sat down and started drinking asking himself when did his sons became so stupid. Gendry decided he didn't want to get anymore bruises and went to plan a wedding since Greyjoy deserved a beating. Drogo went after Robb and Aegon after his brother, because that was the reason Arya asked them to stay, to hold her brothers down and not letting them beat Theon at least to death.

Yes, the announcement incident was followed by the barbecue incident and Theon lost a tooth.

Nothing was ever boring at the Stark manor, Aryan thought.

Author's note:

My first fanfiction in years. Sorry for the grammar mistakes, I'm not a native English speaker but I had to get this idea out of me.


	2. The appendicitis incident

**The appendicitis incident**

Summary: How Catelyn found out and what the whole appendicitis incident was about.

Robb

It was going to be great, this weekend was going to be awesome! He just knew it! A weekend without adults, without supervision and no little brothers to take care of, it was freedom! Yes, Robb Stark couldn't be any happier.

Well, the only little one was Arya. She was just fifteen, but it was Arya and she could take care of herself! She was going with him, Jon and Gendry to Catasmere festival. A lot of alcohol, music, rock bands and food! And no adults!

Gendry was going to be around his sister, he had the big brother gene when he was with Arya, always followed her and helped her, takes care of her and that's why he decided it was ok for Arya to go with them. Gendry was the best chaperone ever! He was even teaching her to drive! Not even Robb himself was doing it because he was so busy with girls and football practice.

"I left the number you can find us in King's Landing! Baratheon Corps numbers, Robert's house phone number, Robert's cellphone, Renly's also and Stannis! You can call anyone if you can't reach us on our cellphones" – Robb was told for the 100th time today where to contact his parents, Catelyn was just in her over protective mother.

"I know mother, if I can't reach you, dad, Rickon or Bran, I will call all of the people you just mentioned! I save the numbers on my phone, Jon's got them too" – He said while raising his phone, seriously he didn't know how his mother could go on full paranoid mode.

"Now don't worry, we will take care, have fun. We won't let Theon get inside the house unsupervised. Arya will rest until we leave tomorrow morning and if she's not feeling well by then we will stay home with her. So now you can go on your way to the airport and you'll see we will be alive on Monday when you come back" – his good boy, well behaved boy face was on full mode by now.

"Auntie, seriously we'll be alright. Gendry will be with us the whole weekend and we'll take care of Arya while we're in Catasmere. She won't be alone, some of her school friends are going tol be there to. You can go to King's Landing in peace" – Jon was also playing the good kid card.

"Alright, take care of your sister. It's nice all of you are going to Catasmere for the weekend. Call Sansa to check on her while she's in Highgarden. Call me if anything happens, I even left Robert's ex-wife phone number in case you can't reach us" – Catelyn was beginning to go on full paranoid mode again, Robb needed to stop her.

"Mom, everything will be alright. Dad and my brothers are waiting for you in the cab. Go, now or you'll miss your flight" – Finally it worked, Robb saw her mom sight again and finally leave. He waited for the taxi to leave the front yard to star screaming things like "finally" and "freedom".

"YES! We're leaving at night!" – Robb screamed for everyone in the house to listen. The parents thought they'd go tomorrow, but hell no! The fun was starting tonight!

Jon went packing, Robb himself had already packed since yesterdat. They had to get to the festival tonight and star having fun. It was a three-day festival, the had tents ready, food, alcohol and everything on Gendry's SUV. Where was Gendry by the way? he arrived a while ago and haven't seen him since he told him Arya was feeling ill.

"Theon just called, he's already there claiming our location. He said he's fighting a war over there and we should hurry so we can have plenty of space" – Jon had just came back from the pool house with his back pack.

He had packed everything, Gendry had packed, Jon was packed. They had left the dogs enough food for the weekend and he had paid extra cash to the pool boy to check on them while they were gone. Everything was going perfect, according to plan. This was going to be an epic weekend, and he was going to meet a bunch of girls.

Now, where was Arya? Yesterday she was the most excited about the Rock Catasmere Festival. It was her first cool festival away from home! Robb went upstairs to check on his sister and to hurry her up. "Arya, are you ready. We're leaving soon! Hurry!" – he said while opening the door.

Why was Gendry on his sister's bed? That was the first thing he thought. The second thing he thought was, why did Gendry had such a worried face? Had something happened here? Where was Arya? Was the fourth thing that crossed his mind when he suddenly heard the toilet flushed and Arya appeared looking pale while coming from the bathroom.

"I feel sick" – that was obvious. Fuck, if Arya was sick they couldn't go. "Noooo!, Arya! You can't be sick! We had it all planned out!" – terror was coming from his voice.

"I knoooow" – he was starting to get worried, his sister had pouted all girly and that meant she really felt sick. Arya had climbed back to bed and Gendry was stroking her back looking concerned. "I really want to go! I don't care if I'm sick! I'm going! – Yes! That was his sister, she made him proud at that statement, she wasn't letting a simple cold? Cramps? Stomach virus? Get in the way of her fun!

"You have a 38C degree fever, you are throwing up and your belly hurts, Arya. You can't go anywhere in that state" – Gendry said all serious and looking concerned, he was such an overprotective and boring brother Robb thought.

"What's going on?" – Jon appeared out of nowhere – "Arya, you look terrible! – the latter went onto hiding under the covers, Jon had a panic face now. He also knew their plans for the weekend were in danger now.

"I got it!" –

Yes! He got it! Robb Stark was a genius! He sometimes was amazed at his own wit – "Arya, you probably have a stomach flu, right? You'd been like this since yesterday. You are probably about to flush it out of your system anyhow by now" – Gendry was glaring at him, what was his problem? He had the solution to all of their problems!

"You can go tomorrow to Catasmere, I'll ask HotPie to come pick you up since they are going tomorrow anyhow and I'll ask Shireen to come and stay the night with you and you both go tomorrow!" – It was an all win win situation, Arya would go to the festival when she felt better, she wouldn't be alone and they get to go today!

"I don't know, Robb… It's not right leaving her here with Shireen, they're too young to be left alone" – Noooo, his stupid cousin-brother was ruining the plaaan! He needed support and Jon was bailing. Gendry, say something smart, he thought! Everytime Jon annoyed him, Robb found it pretty funny to diminish him from brother status to cousin status.

"I'll stay with her and I'll drive her tomorrow if she's feeling alright" – Gendry blurted out, looking at the covers that were Arya. Nooo, Gendry was driving them, he couldn't stay!

"But Geeeeen you wanted to go so much today. Go, I'll be fine" – Yes Arya, you'll d be fine, convince the bull to go, my plan is perfect –

"But you can't be left alone like this and my cousin is too young to take care of you. I'll stay, the guys can take my car and I'll drive us there tomorrow on Robb's car. We will be there, don't worry. Neither of us will miss the festival" – Yes, the bull was smart, he knew the bull was smart he had made a backup plan. Gendry had talked all calmed a kissed Arya's forehead when he finished, he was suck a great brother and playing the responsible part.

"Alright, we will go and set camp tonight. When Arya feels better tomorrow, you drive her down there. My car is in the garage, the engine is making weird noises, but you shouldn't worry about it, it should be fine. We'll see each other tomorrow morning" – Seriousness, was in Robb's voice as he gave instructions to Gendry. He knew he should sound totally confident in his statement to make Jon support it and for Gendry to go through.

Gendry was such a wingman, he was sacrificing his fun for one night, so he could still hook up tonight. Fuck, he loved Gendry. That's why he was his best friend. He would babysit so he could hook up at Catasmere, he was about to hug him. Robb loved Gendry Waters, he was his favorite

"The plan is set. Jon, let's go and we'll see each other tomorrow. You'll be cured by tomorrow wolfy and we'll show how to pass a great time with us! Now, let's go!" – Robb kissed his sister's forehead while saying goodbye, Jon looked concerned but left.

Yes, this was going best. Weekend, ever.

Gendry

Fucking ROBB! How could he leave his sister like that!

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! It was almost 10pm and Arya's fever wasn't diminishing. The guys had left around five and they forgot to give him the emergency numbers, just in case. He only had Robert's number and he wasn't going to call him, not in this lifetime.

"Are you feeling better?" – he asked when he felt Arya stir next to him. She had her eyes closed and looked pale. "No, my belly keeps hurting and I'm cold" – she sounded terrible.

"Shit, Arya we should go to the hospital" – he was starting to go into panic mode, he touched her and felt how her skin was burning.

"I don't like hospitals, Geeen!" – she whined, and he almost threw the idea of getting her there out of the window, but no! – "I already took medicine, I just hasn't kicked in yet, it will and we'll go tomorrow!" – she slurred her words, the meds probably made her sleepy, that and the fever. Fuck.

He really didn't know what to do. Gendry Waters felt desperate, little Arya was sick and he didn't know what to do. WHAT DO YOU DO WHEN A GIRL IS SICK?! He had started to put wet clothes on her forehead, she didn't look any better. Fuck, Gendry thought. "Arya, nothing is working, I'm taking you to the hospital".

"Jon?" – a mumble was heard.

FUCK! He felt jealous and he shouldn't be, but Arya confused him with her brother, that annoyed him. Focus, Gendry! Focus! He tried to calm himself down.

"No, Arya. It's me Gendry. Jon left with Robb a while ago, remember? We stayed" – he got up and started to grab some clothes from her, outside rain was pooring and he needed to shield her from it. Pants, grabbed. Shoes, grabbed. Raincoat, yes. He tried to wake her up enough for her to get changed, but that was not happening. She was so tiny in his arms.

"Jon, I don't want you to leave for the NightWatch" – he heard her pout and cry, she was talking about random stuff. Fuck! She was hallucinating? Fever talking! This. Was. Bad.

"Nobody is leaving yet, Arya. Stay calm" – he carried her downstairs and left her on the couch while searching for Robb's car keys while trying to call Catelyn. This was fucking serious. Why didn't she answer the phone?! When he finally found the fucking keys he had already left voice messages to the whole family. How come the fucking keys were inside the barbecue grill, fucking Robb.

He came back to Arya and carried her bridal style to the garage, she was so light and tiny. Looking her like this hurted Gendry so much.

"Jon, I don't want Gendry to leave me" – that made him freeze in his spot. Those word hurt him like hell and made his heart swollen at the same time. "I'm never leaving you, M'lady. Never" – he kissed her forehead while resuming his way to the garage.

"I like when he calls me lady. Don't tell him that, Jon" – if Gendry weren't feeling so scared and worried, he could have laugh at what she said.

They got in Robb's fucking car. The engine was fucked up and Gendry prayed the gods for it to last until they arrived to the hospital. The sky was falling with so much rain and he probably was breaking every speed limit in town. He didn't care, he only cared to get to the hospital.

"Jon, I like Gendry" – she seemed to think Jon was there, fucking Jon. Jon was raving his ass off. Fucking Robb. Fucking Jon. Fucking Starks who were in King's Landing. Fucking Robert for calling them there. Everything was Robert's fault, it was always his fucking fault.

"I know; he likes you too" – he tried to calm her.

"No… he doesn't" – she was whining so hard, it made his heart flinch.

"Yes, he does. He has a soft spot for you" – the gas pump was about to trespass the carcass for how hard he was pushing it, the engine was about to give in, he knew it. FUCK! She was quite for a while and that bothered him and worried him and scared him. She was holding her stomach, her right side and pain was in her face. Fever was higher now; he was sure of it.

And the fucking car went dead with a boom, he could only have time to park it down the side of the road. What to do now?! It's raining, there are no cars visible! He didn't know how far or near they were to call an ambulance. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck.

He was going for it. He got out of the car and was struck for how freezing it was, the rain was pouring hard and it stinged for how cold it was. He wished he had thought of getting a jacket or a raincoat, he was in a simple short sleeved t-shirt and cargo shorts. It had been sunny on the afternoon, fucking Winterfell and it's freaking bipolar weathers.

He got to the other side of the car and took Arya out, got her on his back and started running.

HE RAN. Oh boy did he ran. He ran as if his life depended on it. He was freezing, he was pretty sure he was blue and cold. But he was near, he could see the hospital now. Arya was limp on his back.

"Arya? Talk to me!" – he was frantic, just a couple of blocks and she'll be alright. He heard a mumble in return, she was awake.

"Your back is confy" – he could almost laugh at that statement – "It's cold" – he ran faster, his legs felt like they were on fire, his chest also. He had started coughing a while ago.

"You'll be ok. Hang on" – he ran like Forrest.

When he was almost a block away he started screaming for help, Arya scolded and nobody from the fucking hospital seemed to hear him.

"I love you, Gendry" – he went numb. He almost fell down. He almost stopped running. He almost died. WHAT?! No, she was too feverish.

He finally arrived, the staff seem to notice how serious everything was. Suddenly she was yanked from his back and nurses were asking questions. Time flew, he felt confused and answered everything he could.

He was his friend, she was 15 and about to be 16 in a week. She was allergic to peanuts and to penicillin. She'd had pain since yesterday, fever since yesterday. She threw up twice. Contact numbers, he didn't had them. Fuck!He answered the nurses.

He called again every Stark on his phone number. FUCKING ROBB! FUCKING JON! Nothing, nobody answered. He called his uncle Renly, nothing. Fuck!

WHERE WAS EVERYBODY WHEN ARYA WAS ABOUT TO HAVE EMERGENCY SURGERY! The nurses told him she had acute appendicitis and it was about to explode.

He cursed with his only option left. He cursed when he heard the dialing sound, but he felt relieved when someone answered.

"Son!" – he flinched.

"Robert" –

Catelyn:

She knew it! She shouldn't have left! Something in her gut told her and now she was frantic as she went inside the hospital. When Robert received a call in the middle of a business dinner she didn't pay any attention, but when he screamed that it was Gendry, something inside her made her all worried. The boy never called his father, they had a difficult relationship, all on Robert's fault, but she knew! She knew something had happened.

When Robert told her that Gendry had took Arya to the hospital, she was booking the next flight when Robert told her to use his private plane. Two and a half hours later, she was at Winterfell's hospital asking for her daughter with Ed by her side.

The nurse behind the desk told her to call down, her daughter was in surgery for appendicitis and that it was a procedure surgery. The doctor would come out any minute so they had to wait.

Then she was asked if she was related to the boy. "What boy?" – she asked the nurse. "The boy who brought your daughter, lady. He's on the emergency room now. The boy collapsed a while after he arrived with your daughter, after running kilometers on this rain. He was burning in fever when he arrived! – Catelyn ran to the emergency room, where she heard Gendry's voice. When he was agitated he was just like his father.

"IS she ok?! I'm fine! Let me go to her! Where is she?!" – Catelyn arrived to Gendry's side trying to calm him down, three male doctors where trying to pin him to the bed. "Gendry, she's on surgery now! Calm down, we'll know more in a while. Calm down, shhh" – she really tried her best to calm him down, but the boy was like a bull crazy and almost immediately started to cry after looking at her.

"Mrs. Stark! I'm sorry! I tried to make her feel better, I tried to get here faster but Robb's car broke on the way! I'm sorry! Arya was sick, I knew I should've brought here here sooner" – the sight made Catelyn's heart hurt. Sometime she forgets that Gendry, besides his height was just a boy and he had just had the scare of his life.

"Gendry, calm down. She'll be fine because of you" – she was worried as hell for her kid, but she needed to calm the boy down so he could be attended. The boy in front of her sobbed harder and Catelyn looked at him more closely, he was drenched, soaking wet and his feet were full of mud. His skin, was red with fever.

The doctor acted, they needed to dope Gendry because of his altered state, he was having a nervous breakdown in front of her. When he finally calmed down because of what was injected on him, the doctors told her the kid had caught pneumonia for running in the rain carrying her daughter. She managed to get the boy one of the nicest rooms in the whole building and then went back to her daughter. Ed was walking from side to side nervous.

In the end, Arya got out of the operation room fine, she was in post op now and she went to check on Gendry, again, leaving Ed with Arya.

She was furious as of how her sons left her girl alone and how another boy, one that felt like her own, took her to the hospital. For crying out loud! The boy even ran for miles to get her there. She loved that kid even more now!

"Mrs. Stark?" – she heard a sleepy voice. "Gendry, Arya is fine, don't worry. Rest. She's ok" – she said to him quietly, stroking the boy's head. He was already dressed in a hospital gown with an IV attached to his arm. He was all groggy because of the muscle relaxant he was put on.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Stark. I'm Sorry" – he calmed down, his voice sounded terrible. He coughed and the fever was still high. The doctors said he was already on meds and he had a thousand blankets to warm him up, she tugged him in.

"Sleep Gendry, sleep. When you wake up, you'll see Arya, ok?" – she could sense the boy was already drifting, he was high as a kite with whatever the doctors had injected him with.

She kissed his forehead before leaving to check on her daughter again, not before whispering a soft – "Thank you, Gendry. Thank you for bringing her here" – some tears rolled down her face and then she heard it, something she already suspected.

"I love you to, Arya" – That boy fell asleep after muttering those words.

Gendry Waters Baratheon was meant for her daughter and in that moment, in that hospital room she decided that she'd do anything in her power for them to be together. He was the bests catch in this whole world, and she could already imagine how gorgeous her grandsons would turn out.

Now, she would call the Motts to inform them of Gendry's sick status and then she would call Robert to drag his drunk ass to the hospital to see his son and start mending their relationship. She didn't want feuds in her family.

And finally, she would tell Ed about everything so he could punish Jon and Robb. Robb would have to work to earn his car back and Jon was going to work to. Those two were punished for life. Stupid boys.

Author's note:

So yeah, I decided to made chapters of many incidents that marked this relationship and how everyone finds out.

Comment and fav if you like!


	3. The makeup incident

The makeup incident

Summary: How Sansa Stark found out.

Arya:

Fuck, fuck, fucking fuck. She really didn't want to do this, she didn't. But, here she was about to do it.

Knock, knock.

And the door in front of her opened and Sansa Stark appeared in front of her.

"What do you want?" – yes, her sister was still angry. The had a fight last night because she made fun of her newest boyfriend. But, Joffrey was a douchebag who deserved to be made fun of. Those two were bound to break up. It was obvious.

"I'm sorry Sans, really. I'm sorry for saying things about your boyfriend, please forgive me!" – she pleaded, it better fucking work.

"Rott in hell" – as Sansa was about to close the door in her face, she screamed her last resort.

"I need you to do my makeup!" – she closed her eyes, she couldn't hide her embarrassment. Suddenly she was yanked inside the room and shoved on the bed.

"what?! Why?! What happened?! YOU HAVE A DATE!" – Yes, her sister, Sansa Stark, was bright.

"Yes, I do" – embarrassment still showed on her face.

"with who?!" – No, she wouldn't tell her sister, she would tell everybody. It would just give them stuff to annoy her even more.

"Oh my god, Arya! Tell me or I'm not helping you!" – could the gods kill her now? Sometimes she really hated her sister.

Sansa

She was bored, she was really bored and she was curious. She was now in the kitchen with her mother. Arya had just left in a taxi to her date.

"Why didn't the guy come to pick her up?" – it was weird, they had a date but he didn't pick her up. They accorded to meet at the restaurant.

"Your sister said they planned to meet there" – why didn't her mother find it weird?

"What's her curfew?" – she was curious.

"1am" – no way in hell! "mum! How come her curfew is later than mines?! She's 16!" – she was mad and envious.

"Your sister can take care of herself even if she's younger than you and had especial reasons according to her date plan" – Catelyn said while cleaning the dishes.

"So, you know who took her out in a date" – yes! Her mother would tell her!

"Yes, I do" – Sansa was happy – "I'm not going to tell you" – Catelyn said all calmed.

"But Mum! I want to know! She wouldn't tell me! What if he's a douchebag or a weird guy?! – Catelyn always gave in when she asked, she was always on her team!

"She probably has her reasons not to tell and he's not a bad guy, totally the opposite and he's taking her out to celebrate her birthday" – Catelyn loved the mystery guy.

"But her birthday is on Sunday! – Arya's birthday always collided with the first week of summer vacations in July, it was the first day of the summer even, July 21st.

"and because she'll be dining with us, he took her out today so they could pass an evening together" – that was not a regular date, that was more of a.. boyfriend girlfriend date. Sansa was stunned.

"Mum, does Arya has a boyfriend?!" – Sansa was shocked - "I always thought you were team Gendry!" – she always knew her mother wanted Gendry as a son in law, and now she was just ok with Arya dating someone else?

Catelyn sighted, and tried her best to be patient "Yes, she has a boyfriend. Don't bother her or she will run away, you know how dense she is with boy stuff. And I'm not TeamGendry! Even though he's a really, really nice guy! – Catelyn laughed – "Now, thank you for helping your sister getting dressed, she looked really nice. It was really nice of you to help her with that kind of stuff. I'm glad both of you acted al sisterly like" – damn, when her mother went all sentimental she couldn't handle it.

"It was obvious I'd help her, she's my sister!" – not that she would admit it but she loved her sister, even if she was such a tomboy. She was a badass, that's what she liked about her, and it was cute seeing her all girly today.

Sansa felt proud of how pretty she managed Arya to look. That little black dress she lent her was perfect for her. She even managed to teach her how to do the black smokey eye look. She lent her shoes! Shoes! Ones that she liked! Her black Jimmy Shoos! When she finished with Arya she looked pretty but something was missing, so she made her wear her leather jacket and managed to ace the look for her sister, all girly and pretty but still with an edge on it.

But now, ho was Arya dating? Edric Dayne?

He was not her type… he was too blond. It couldn't be Tommen, Arya hated him. HotPie was her best friend, Lommy was too soft. She made a list of every guy at school, none of them seemed fit and most of them were beaten up by Arya at some point.

The only guy she knew Arya liked were mostly sport fellows, she was an sportsy person herself. Freaking fencing, gymnastics, track and field, football, tennis archery, shooting and kickboxing. Her sister excelled at sports, especially at violent ones.

The sportsmen she liked were Rafael Nadal, Gareth Bale, Leigh Halfpenny, Nathan Adrian. None of the guys at school looked like any of them, none of them were as hot as those but she felt that Arya liked those because of the sport itself and not for their looks…

Actors, which actors or singers did her sister liked? Chris HEmsworth, but who didn't like him? Jared Leto, that one surprised her but those eyes! Logan Lerman, again he was cute. Joe Dempsie, cute too. Nicholas Hoult. Wait, she was getting a patron, her sister liked blue eyes… but still! She knew no one like any of those guys!

The only guy with blue eyes she could think of was Gendry! But he was in King's Landing with Robb. That meant her sister was dating mystery guy and she wanted to know who he was. Damn!

"But mum! Why does she get to have a better curfew?!" – she still was mad about it.

"Because she dates someone I like, unlike you Sansa. Happy?" – why did everybody in this house hated her boyfriend, even her friends hated him. Was he that bad?

"Not fair!"

"Get a better boyfriend, you get a better curfew" – sometimes she hated her mother, but arguing with her wouldn't help.

"When does dad arrive? And Robb? And where are Bran and Rickon?" – change of topic, change!

"Your dad arrives tomorrow from The Wall with your uncle Benjen and Jon, Robb arrives on Sunday for your sister's birthday with Theon. Your brothers are hanging out at a friend's house" – Catelyn had just finished putting away the dishes when Sansa got a text message from Margaery.

 _Bitch, I'm picking you up in fifteen. I'm hungry and bored, let's go to town. MT*_ \- well, it didn't seem to be a bad plan.

"Mum, I'm going out with Margaery to town" – she said while going up to get changed.

"Fine, don't be late"

Fifteen minutes later, Sansa was in Margaery's car.

"I want tacos" – Margaery said, hungry bitch. "Sounds nice, let's go grab some" – she answered.

"Hey, what's with you? Something bothering you? Joffrey? – why did everyone thought that Joffrey was always her problem?! – "No, Arya got a date and wouldn't tell me with who! And she has a better curfew than me!" – she was still mad about that fact.

"A date?! Arya?! With Gendry I suppose? – even Margaery associated the bull with her sister – "He's still in King's Landing" – she said, nope the Gendry/Arya couple was just an imaginary fact.

"No he isn't saw him today when I went with Loras to pick his car from the mechanic. Even talked to him a little" – what? Gendry was in town? But why? Samsa was shocked. He was in town and didn't go to the house to see Arya? Wait… she was nowhere to be seen yesterday…

Arya was nowhere found yesterday.

She had a date today.

Her mother was calmed.

Gendry was in town.

.GODS

"OH GODS!" – she screamed. Sansa Stark screamed and scared Margaery Tyrell. – "what? Tell me!" the other said.

"She has a date!" – oh my god, oh my god. Where did she go? She told her, she did! Where? Where?

"Marg, go to The Brotherhood! NOW! " – she screamed, she needed to see it – "We're going on a mission!" – and Margaery Tyrell was all excited about spying little Stark. "Oh my gods! Yes! I'll park far away from the restaurant so they can't see my car!"

10 minutes later they were trying to peek from the restaurant windows with their hoodies on and whispering.

"Can't see them" – they were checking every part of the restaurant

"There! The booth in the corner" – Margaery pointed – "My gods, great job playing dress up, Arya!".

"Thanks! That was all me! – Sansa said proudly – "Now, who's mystery guy?"

They both tried to catch a glimpse of them, the guy was angled weirdly, they couldn't see his face – "Damn it! Can't see if it's hot guy bull" – Margaery said, curiosity all over her face.

And suddenly mystery guy got up to the toilet, and they could finally see who mystery guy was.

When both girls finally manage to look at his face they yelled, for their suspicions were right all along.

Arya had gone out in a date with Gendry Waters Baratheon.

They yelled so much they had to run away to avoid being caught spying. Back in the car they couldn't stop laughing.

"Your sister managed to catch the bull! I'm jealous! – Yes, Sansa knew that Margaery had always wanted to hook up with Gendry. "Oh gods, she's busted! I'm rubbing it in her face until death" – Sansa continued laughing while they were going away to grab something to eat.

"No wonder mum was so happy! She loves that guy! Arya is so busted"- she was coming up with all the things she could manage Arya to do for her in order to avoid spilling the secret to their brothers when her phone rang with a text message.

 _Thanks for your help Sans. He went all guy dumb mode when he saw me, like you said it would happen! LOL! I like you better when you're not Queen Sansa! Thanks again! Luv u! AS*_

And in that moment Sansa Stark decided she would not mess with Arya's relationship. Freaking sisterly bond be damned she thought. She'd join team Catelyn and ship Gendry as a brother in law, and help Arya with maintaining their brothers in ignorance. Sometimes she hated Arya Stark, but she loved her at the same time.

"Let's eat tacos" – she said happily.

"YES! I'm starving" – Margaery replied happily "Can't believe it! Arya has a hot secret boyfriend" – she was still laughing about it.

And the makeup incident was how Sansa Stark found out about Arya and Gendry.

The same day she found out her stupid blond boyfriend cheated on her when someone sent her a message with the evidence. She broke up with him the next day in front of everyone while throwing the best punch of her life that knocked the blond out.

Two day later that same blond sported another blackeye cortesy of Arya Stark for hurting her sister. Then a rumor spread of the Stark brothers beating the crap out of said blond for the same reason and that was how Joffrey Baratheon got both arms broken. Nobody messed with the Stark pack.

Author's note:

All the incidents are tame in comparison to chapter 1, lol.

Fav and comment if you like!


	4. The wood log incident

**The wood log incident**

Summary: Papa Stark finds out about his little girl dating Gendry and decides to scare the crap out of Gendry Waters.

Gendry:

Holy fuck! That was it, he was sure of it. Today, he was going to die. A wolf was going to kill him, to go at his throat and murder him in the woods. Because nothing good came from going to the woods with the big not evil wolf that was Eddard Stark.

"So, you are telling me you want to date my daughter" –

The serious voice, the hateful look in his eyes and the ax in his hand made Gendry almost piss his pants. Why didn't he think it through? How come he was such a stupid and decided to ask Eddard Stark in the middle of the woods while he chopped wood logs? Why?! Why did he thought that a good time to ask for it was when Stark went to chop wood for the fireplace?

Maybe Arya was right and he was a stupid bull. Yes, she was right and he was going to die. His whole life was flashing before his eyes. How he met Arya, the first time they talked and she called him stupid bull. The first time they kissed. The first time he figured out he loved her, the times they've had danced, her smile, her laugh.

Fucking Arya Stark and her perfect being, he was about to get murderer in the middle of the woods because of her! Not that he regretted it, but fuck! If he died today, he wouldn't be able to see her again! Fucking parents!

He gulped, Gendry gulped and well, he couldn't breathe. It was normal for people to choke in the middle of the forest, right? Yes, he was going to die today and it was Arya's fault. Why did she have to have such a big an imponent father?! Eddard Stark, why couldn't you be short and skinny?

"Or you no longer want to date her? – a log was cut in half after Ed finished talking. His neck was going to be in place of that log in a few minutes. A man chopping wood logs was something to be respected, because those men almost always were holding axes, big fucking axes, Gendry thought.

"Breathe boy, breathe and start talking" – air, he needed air in order to talk. Gendry tried to make his lungs function again, how do you even breathe in the first place? In, out, in out.

"Yes, I want to ask Arya to… t.. to… be my girlfriend" – he said it! The man he was talking to had stopped chopping wood, he was looking at him! He had raised the ax, he was dead.

"Since when have you being seeing each other" - calm, the voice was calm. Why wasn't Ed killing him?

"since... her birthday" – he was sweating buckets, cold sweat.

"She's sixteen and you're nineteen" – freaking age gap! The ax was dropped! YES! He wasn't going to be chopped! Gendry felt a little relieved, but it was short lived since papa Stark took a big freaking wood log between his hands. He was going to beat Gendry with a wood log! FUCK!

"I know, sir. But t, we haven't done anything! I swear! I mean, I respect her! She's still… y'now a lady! She's still a lady we only have k…! –

"AAARGHHHHHH" –

A wild scream escaped from Eddard's Stark as he teared a massive wood log in half with his bare hands. Gendry was stunned, he was terrified Fuck, that family was full of savages!

"Calm down kid, it's ok. I just needed to vent. No father likes it when his little girl starts dating. But I like you, I've known you almost all your life, you're responsible. I already knew it you were together" –

"WHAT!" – He screamed, he screamed and felt light headed. All this time Eddard Stark knew?! Since when?!

"Off course I knew kid. Do you think I'm dumb like my sons?!" – Eddard laughed. How come this man finds it funny? Fuck, Gendry was still shaking out of fear.

"since when did you knew, sir? – Gendry was stunned.

"It was bound to happen, me and Catelyn knew it. It was pretty much given since the whole appendicitis incident. You were high as a red star and kept saying how you loved my daughter" – he what? Gendry didn't remember saying anything. He didn't remember anything after he was injected with something, he only remembered waking up the next day with Arya by his side because she sneaked out to find him.

"amm, so you're okey with it sir?" – he was still afraid, but not as much. Breathing was becoming an easier task.

"Yes, Gendry. I even wished Sansa would date someone like you and not all those stupid boys she meets." He was approved! The father had given his consent.

"I'm going inside, finish chopping the wood and bring it by the deposit. Fill it to the top, it's empty" – and with that, Ed Stark left.

Gendry was so happy for not being murdered that he didn't care at all that he was going to be chopping wood all night. He was happy. He could date Arya Stark.

He was so happy he tried to tear a log apart with his own hands, something he found impossible and prayed every god, the olds and the new ones to never be on Eddard Stark's black list.

Eddard

"What?!" – he screamed, he was shocked. His wife had given him the worst news ever.

"Eddard, don't act all surprised. You knew it was bound to happen, just be thankful it's now" – Catelyn stated the obvious. Yes, he knew that eventually Gendry Waters was going to become Arya's boyfriend. It didn't mean he liked it.

"He's older" – he hated the idea of his daughter dating.

"He's the same age as Robb and Jon" – true, those boys were nineteen. Arya was sixteen, he's old.

"You're five years older than me and we started dating when I was fifteen" – freaking woman, his wife threw a low blow.

"He's from a good family, he's responsible, he has had a job since high school, he's in college and top of his class, he plays sports…" – the list Catelyn started making were facts he already knew, stupid Baratheon boy and his untainted record.

"He took your daughter to the hospital and got pneumonia and he wants to ask your permission to date her" – stupid boy and his good manners.

"I still don't like it" – he hated the fact that his youngest daughter was going to have a boyfriend.

"Eddard Stark, didn't you say how proud you were of that boy the other day? How he never felt he deserved things because of his last name and that he wanted to earn them because of his hard work? He's a good boy and I approve and you're going to approve it too. Got it? Now, the boy is waiting outside". – damn, his authority was diminished, that was the power of the Stark women. And now Eddard Stark was hoping for his daughter to treat the bull boy the same way.

"Fine, woman! I'll talk with that stupid boy! – He got up and left his studio.

"where are you going?!" – he heard Catelyn scream – "I'm going to the woods, woman!" – he yelled back.

"You! Follow me, Waters" – he pointed to the boy who was waiting outside his studio. He laughed at the fact that said boy was pale as a ghost. Yes, they were going to do some chopping, with axes. He was going to scare said boy with that rotten log he found the other day, it'd break easily. Oh yes, they were going to talk, he laughed.

 _Author's note:_

How Eddard found out and scared the crap out of Gendry.

Fav and comment if you like.


	5. The sexy time incident

**The sexy time incident**

Summary: Under Ygritte's advice Arya tries to seduce Gendry and things they are unaware come to light.

Gendry

When he got into the house, he never expected to see what he was seeing now. He arrived, parked his bike, called for Arya and got no answer. He got to the second floor and noticed his bedroom door was closed, but lights were on. That was odd, that door was never closed.

He opened it and died.

Gendry Waters was pretty much sure he had died and gone to heaven and hell at the same time. In front of him was a vision. He couldn't talk, he couldn't think, he couldn't move. Suddenly the room felt hot and his jeans tight. He was pretty sure he was drooling.

He needed to run away, run! Run, Gendry, run! But he couldn't move at all and his jeans were tighter by the second. Run! He had gone into dumb buy mode, dumb horny guy mode.

In front of him stood Arya Stark drying her hair with a towel, a very much naked Arya Stark drying her hair with a towel in the sexiest way he could imagine. He could see everything, not the he hadn't seen in before, but those times were peeks when she was not looking, now it was there! Just there!

She had her eyes closed as if she didn't notice he was there. Fuck! He couldn't keep his eyes from her petit, toned, perfect body. He was not sure how long he stood there, but his eyes kept wandering until he heard a groan.

Did he just fucking groan?! FUCK! Run, Gendry!

That fucking sound made her open her eyes. Now this was fucking awkward, she was looking at him with those big grey eyes, naked. Arya was naked and looking at him.

"You are home" – She said, while naked. He couldn't answer, because she was naked. Naked Arya dropped the towel to the floor, naked.

He didn't notice she had walked to him, naked, until she spoke.

"Welcome home" – she said, naked, and pecked him on the lips. What was she doing? He felt like a prey.

He couldn't talk, he just looked at her face, her lips. Noooo, don't look further down, he thought. He felt her naked arms snake around his neck.

"I'm glad you're home" – she nakedly said before kissing him. His brain was still dead but his body wasn't. He didn't know how but he was kissing her back, hard.

Gendry Waters was kissing a naked Arya Stark. Everything around him disappeared, didn't know what was happening he could only feel how his hand was on Arya's naked hip. How her naked fingers were tangled in his hair.

It was all fast and naked. Suddenly they were on the bed, he was on top a naked Arya Stark, kissing her and running his hands over her naked body. He wasn't aware of anything much, until he felt her naked hands trying to unbuckle his belt.

Wait, no. She shouldn't.

They shouldn't.

Clarity was coming back to him. They were on the bed. She was naked. He was… half naked, his shirt wasn't on him, neither his jacket. When? How? Fuck…

"Gendry" – he heard a soft moan, apparently he was kissing her neck, her naked neck.

Fuck, no. No. No, fucking not. No fucking!

"Arya, no we.. sho" – he couldn't even finish because he groaned again when he felt her nails on his naked back. No, focus, he thought.

"Arya, we can't" – he said, he was stopping. Good! His body was obeying him again. He was trying to get away from Arya's naked body.

"Yes, we can" – she answered back still kissing his jaw. Her naked arms refused to let him go.

"No, we… we can't do this" – thinking was hard, how come thinking Is the hardest thing to do.

"why not?" – she giggled and nibbled his ear, while naked – "Because you're not, we're not…" – He heard her laugh, while naked, a hoarse laugh that made thinking hard again. Stupid sexy and naked Arya, he thought.

"I'll be 18 in two moths" – she kissed certain point in his neck that made his eyes roll back and almost give into her. She seemed to know what he was thinking but, still. He still couldn't sleep with her, something inside him didn't let him. He wasn't sure why or what. He was losing again, naked Arya was so freaking tricky and hot.

Gendry was going into panic, if he didn't stop Arya everything was going to go wrong. Run! Think! He couldn't do much, she was now on top of him, naked, kissing his neck. His hands were on her hips, gods! No! stop! Run!

"We can't have sex until we are married!" – he suddenly burst out

"WHAT?!" – they both yelled.

Arya freezed on top of him with eyes wide open, still naked. He was just as shocked as her, he couldn't even believe what the hell escaped from his mouth. Is that why he felt he couldn't have sex with his girlfriend after all this time? Of fuck, he was more fucked up. His life had just fucked him up. He was going to be single in 3, 2… 1.

"Fuck! Gendry! What the hell are you saying?!" – she jumped back from him looking at him as if he was the weirdest, most horrible shit on the planet.

"Fucks! I'm even more fucked up than I thought" – he was grabbing his head, he couldn't believe himself – "I can't believe I can't have sex until I'm married, fuck my life"- his Freudian slip had just ruined his entire life.

"Gendry…" – he lifted his eyes from the ground, when did he sit down? Arya was looking at him with a weird look in her grey eyes. She was looking at him that way while still naked – "Arya, put something on. Please" – he pleaded

His life was miserable now.

Arya

What the fuck had just happened? They were making out one moment, her plan was working out. Ygritte was right, nudity was the only thing that could crack Gendry Waters. She had called Wilde, asked for advice and put it in practice.

And now she was shocked. Never in her life she would've imagined that the reason behind their lack of sex life was that! He didn't even seem to have known himself before blurting it out!

They were fucked!

He was just there, holding his head, looking frightened and shaking. His eyes were wild, unfocused. He was shocked, even more than her. – "Gendry…" – she called out to him. What could she say? Arya was clueless and stunned but he was losing it. He was losing his freaking mind!

"Arya, put something on. Please" – Arya looked down on herself and realised she was still butt naked, fuck! She grabbed Gendry's t-shirt from the floor and put it on. What could she say. Her mind was running a thousand miles per second. Marriage, fuck that was too much.

Gendry had the worst daddy issues ever! Deep inside she knew it was because of his origin, his mother's death, not meeting his father until he was 15 and so on. Stupid daddy issues that were complicating their life. He was shaking, looking like fucking Bambi all exposed. His blue eyes were so lost now, what could he be thinking now? Leaving? Running away? What the hell was she supposed to do?! Gendry Waters had just proposed in the most fucked up way possible.

Well, it was going to happen sooner or later, but Arya would have never imagined it would go this way. It was so freaking out of this world it even was kind of funny. She didn't even realize she had started laughing until she was crying.

"What the fuck do you find so funny?!" – he yelled at her, he was blushing and fucking embarrassed. He was so flustered, it was adorable. Arya just walk to him, still laughing. When she tried to hug him he jerked away.

"What are you doing?" – he was scared, embarrassed, shocked. She just jumped on him, still laughing.

"Well, your fucking daddy issues made you responsible for the worst proposal ever. Stupid bull" – she still laughs while speaking, tears were still rolling from her eyes.

"Don't run away, please. I'm sorry" – he sounded like a little boy resting his head against her. He was so fucking adorable.

She looked at him, got his hair out of his blue eyes while laughing – "Stop laughing at me" – he was so embarrassed, but she was not laughing at him, she was laughing because never in her life she would've imagine everything to turn out this way.

"I'm not laughing at you, stupid bull" – she kissed him at that. When she pulled away, he still looked embarrassed. What could she say? She suddenly knew it.

"Looks like we are going to be an old school couple" – she was looking him in the eye when she spoke. His eyes opened at max when he heard her. Sooo cute. – "Arya… are you saying?" – he was stunned and shocked and being stupid.

"Yes, idiot. If we have to get married so you can fuck me, then yes! I'm marrying you. Stupid" – that was the best she could do to say yes. Take it or leave it, that was how Arya Stark rolled.

He covered his face, Arya was pretty sure he couldn't believe it, he couldn't probably believe himself. – "Don't say it like that!" – he was an idiot, her idiot. "How the hell I'm I supposed to say it, then?!" – she laughed.

"I'm turning 18 and we're getting married! – Arya tried to speak in the most calmed way she could. He got up, tried to walk in a stiff way, oh… he was still…

"don't look at me! Fuck! Don't go around naked in the house, ever again! Don't use my t-shirts! Fuck! I'm getting a shower. I'm going to be living in cold showers!" – he continued yelling while he walked in the stiffest way possible to the bathroom. Gendry tripped half way and she laughed harder – "don't laugh at me!" – she couldn't help it.

They were a fucking nightmare, both. She had cavemen brothers and nosy relatives and he had DADDY ISSUES! Stupid Gendry. She had never laughed harder in her life. He was still screaming at her to shut up from the bathroom.

Now, she had to plan a way to marry the bull and none of her relatives to find out. She had a month, a loooong celibate month to do it. She was calling Ygritte again for help, she was never going to hear the end of it. Stupid Gendry. Well, at least she found out ways to annoy him, she was going to be naked the whole month just to torture him. She was agreeing to marry him, but in no way possible she was agreeing to a ceremony. He was going to oppose that; she would have to find a way to go around it.

Stupid old school and prude Gendry, she thought while she went into another fist of laughter.

 **Author's note.**

Sooooo I planned on something completely different and it ended this way. Hope you like.

Fav, follow, comment if you like!


	6. The kissing incident

**The kissing incident**

Summary: Bran Stark discovers something pretty weird.

Bran

His sister was dumb. Sansa was dumb. She forgot she was supposed to get him home, but she went with Margaery to the mall. Stupid girls and their shopping habits. Worst of all, Arya couldn't take him home because she said she was going somewhere to meet with someone. Stupid social life. Sansa drove the three of them to school today, so the only one with a car had just ditched them to go shopping.

So that was how Bran Stark ended in the parking lot to see if he could accidentally bump into someone he knew and ask for a ride. Not knowing how to drive and being carless was something really troublesome. If he didn't find anyone he would have to walk home and then his busted knees will kill him.

Yes, he had trouble walking long distances because as a kid he decided that jumping from a tree was an easy task. And he landed standing and fucked up his stupid knees. Being 14 with a 70-year-old knees was something he despised.

Maybe Shireen could take him home, if he could find her. She was nice an Arya's friend. He kept walking the almost empty parking lot. Was it that late? Well, his sisters made him wait until they remembered neither of them was picking him up and called him. Stupid sisters.

He could see an SUV on the parking lot an SUV that looked very familiar to him. And two people were outside of it. Two people sucking face, hard on the side of that SUV.

One of those people was his sister.

OH DEAR GODS, HIS SISTER WAS SUCKING FACE WITH SOMEONE!

Since when did Arya had a boyfriend?! In the name of the seven, how could she do that to poor Gendry! He was away in King's Landing in college with Robb and she just moved on?! What, had he been away for like two months?!

He was mad, someone he didn't know was making out with his sister. He liked Gendry and he knew he was head over heels for Arya! Bran always assumed it was mutual, she liking him back, but now?!

Oh no, he wasn't going to let mystery guy go on that easy. He was going to ruin their time. Oh yes he would, for the sake of Gendry.

He took his phone out, he was going to take a picture of his sister making out and send it to Robb and Jon. Those two were capable of coming home running from King's Landing and The Wall respectively. Because they were jealous brothers, for once in his life he could understand them.

They would probably lock Arya up so nobody could date her and Gendry came to her rescue. Yes, he would do that and help Gendry be with Arya, so they could be together and he would have a cool brother in law unlike those he occasionally got from Sansa.

And in the name of the seven, the person making out with Arya was massive! He could only see his back, but he was huge! What's with Arya and massive guys?! Goods, did she look for a Gendry replacement?!

Bran was stunned, disgusted. A brother never liked seeing his sister kissing someone and much less if that someone was ruining his chance of having a cool brother. Stupid massive mystery guy. He had the picture.

His sister had stopped making out, finally. He still couldn't see massive mystery guy, stupid massive guy. Where did Arya meet this specimen of a guy?

He went back, he was going home walking. He was angry at his sister and his knees were going to pay for it. He was almost a block away from school when his phone rang and dragon ball's tune started sounding. He didn't bother to look who was calling him, he was angry.

"Hello?" – Bran said.

"Bran where are you? I forgot Sansa ditched you! I'm sorry!" – his sister was calling him and he didn't want to talk to her because massive guy was probably listening.

"I'm on my way home, already" – stupid sisters, he thought.

"Yo, Gendry came to pick me up. Where are you? We're coming for you!" – wait, what? Gendry?

"Isn't he in King's Landing?!" – wait a moment, wait a moment. If he was here, did that mean he was just. Holy fucking gods!

"He's here for the weekend!" – oh that explained a lot…

"I'm already on my way, don't worry for me" – he was embarrassed for hating his sister a while ago.

"Buster, we're coming for you! Where the hell are you!? Wait for us! We're going for lunch, it's on me!" – Gendry spoke on Arya's phone. The fact that Gendry called him Buster, a nickname he had used since they met made him feel even more embarrassed.

"I'm outside of the school" – yes, he didn't even manage to get a block away even. Stupid knees. – "See you in a minute" – she hanged up.

Holy gods and in the name of the seven! His sister had been making out with Gendry! He was stunned! Since when? How? Holy fuck! Well, his brothers were probably still oblivious, there was no way in hell Arya was going to tell them. And that meant he was going to play dumb, he didn't want to get in the way of having a cool brother in law. He will just wait for them to pick him up.

 **Author's note:**

So the Bran incident. I'm planning on writing the wedding but I don't know if it should be a chapter or a different story. Open to suggestions!

Rev, fav, follow if you like!


	7. The 'I love you' incident

**The 'I love you' incident**

Rickon

He was bored.

Rickon Stark was extremely bored. He hated rainy days because it meant he was stucked in the house. Shaggydog ws also bored because it meant they couldn't go out into the woods.

What could they do?

Nothing good was on TV. He didn't feel like listening to music. Reading? Nope. Rickon just wished he could go out, but if he went out he'd get in trouble. Mom and dad would always found out if he did something he wasn't supposed to do. Even when they were out, like now. He was the abandoned 10-year-old brother; it sucks sometimes being the little brother.

He'd probably would just end up playing videogames, but there was nobody to play with him! Jon was down his military base in The Wall, Robb was in King's Landing, Bran was at Meera's house. Sansa, she would never play with him and she was out with Margaery. Arya was nowhere to be seen since yesterday because her friend Gendry was in town.

Seriously, Gendry comes to Winterfell a lot. He studies with Robb away in King's Landing, but he's here every time! Robb just calls when he remembers he has a family! Gendry is weird.

Anyway, what can he play? Yeah, maybe we would play with Jon's old PS3. Yep, seems like Kingdom Hearts would get him out of his boredom. As he was going to the living room, where the consoles were, he heard the front door opening. He stood quiet on the stairs, not making a sound. Maybe he could scare prank whoever was getting inside the house.

"This knight has managed to get the princess home safely" – who was that? Gendry? Sounded like how he talks to Arya to annoy her.

"And the princess says it's time for the knight to fuck off and go home" – Yep, they were Gendry and Arya.

"That's a very unladylike way to talk, princess" – he laughed

"Don't call me lady! Now, go before someone sees us!" – she answered back. What was wrong in seeing them? Were they doing something wrong? Rickon was curious.

"This knight will leave after he receives his prize" – prize? Arya could be carrying food! He peeked even further. He could see Arya's back and Gendry looking at her.

"Very well then, the knight might collect his prize" – no! Arya, save some food for me, Rickon thought.

But, wait… why was Gendry kissing Arya? Was that the prize? What a lame prize! But wait… Weren't those who kissed couples? So does that mean… Are those two a couple? Rickon was confused…

"Very well, this knight says farewell. Not before proclaiming his undying love for the unladylike princess – Rickon heard them laugh – "Now, with your permission he takes off back to King's Landing" – they were kissing again! Arya had her arms were around Gendry's neck! Gods! What was happening? Rickon was extremely confused!

"I love you too, idiot. Gods, you should stop watching those TV shows! You sound so stupid talking like that "– oh my gods, they were kissing again! Arya said she loved Gendry! What was happening?!

"M'lady must admit she likes the way this humble knight talks" – Arya smacked Gendry – "Ouch, that was unladylike! Ok! Ok! I'll stop. I love you, Stark. See you soon" – and with that Gendry left and Arya closed the door.

Rickon went quietly back upstairs to his room. Holy moly! What on earth was happening?! Were Arya and Gendry boyfriend and girlfriend?! Like Jon and Ygritte?! Like Robb and Jeyne?! But, Gendry was their friend!

What was happening?

Oh gods! Did Robb and Jon know? They probably didn't. Rickon was 10 years old but he could see how cavemen his brothers were. They broke Sansa's ex boyfriend arms because he made her cry, both arms!

Rickon had important information, Arya was worried about being seen. That means it's a secret from everyone, and he knew it! Now, he could take advantage of it, he could make Arya buy him food every time he wants. But, he would feel bad about it. Arya was his favorite sister; Arya was his favorite of the entire pack. She was the nicest to him. Suddenly his bedroom door opened and Arya appeared.

"So you are home alone, little wolf. Hungry? Want me to order you a pizza? Wanna play videogames so I can kick you butt? " – she asked him all smiles. She would always buy him food anyway…

"Yes, pizza! Cool!" – he didn't know what else to day. Arya left.

20 minutes later he was eating pizza and playing games with ARya. Well, Arya always buy him food anyways and she's the nicest. No, he couldn't blackmail her, if it was Sansa he would do it.

And Gendry was cool and Shaggydog liked him. Seems like he was going to be secret keeper of Arya and Gendry.

"yes! Got your ass kicked again! – she exclaimed all excited after beating him on this round.

"That's a very unladylike way of talking" – he could see all color drain from her face.

"what did you just say?" – she was pale trying to play it cool. Well at least Rickon could annoy her this way.

"Heard it on that show you watch with Gendry" – he calmly answered.

"Oh.. right. Next round!" - It was going to be fun bugging his sister this way. If only Sansa could find a boyfriend that he and Shaggydog would like…

 **Author's note**

So Rickon found out.

The meeting, the Braavos incident and the wedding are coming.

Fav, follow, rev if you like!


	8. The call incident

**The Call incident**

Summary: Sunday phone calls.

Eddard

Sundays. There were days Ned loved and Sundays were those days because Sundays implied golfing at the club, a few drinks, no kids and no women. Yes, Sundays were great. This one was even better because Robert was in town so they were golfing together and fighting, but it was the good competitive golfing fight they always had.

Yes, Ned Stark loved Sundays. The kids called yesterday, most of them were coming home at some point in the summer but he was going to have to wait until winter to be all together on Christmas. That was the sad part of having your kids all grown, but they were good kids so he was happy.

Sansa was coming home from King's Landing as soon as the summer begins. Theon was coming also to pay a visit. That kid considered himself more of a Stark than a Greyjoy since he grew up with Ned's own kids, but Ned liked him. In the end, after growing up his wild party phase, the kid ended up being great in the mass media business, which was great since he was working in the Stark company. And… he was dating Sansa, something those two thought was a secret, but they uploaded pictures almost at the same time of the places they visit on Facebook, both were the worst at secrets. It was a miracle Robb and Jon hadn't discovered them. Anyway, those two were coming over and that made Ned happy. He missed his daughter and he was actually grateful that she had finally stopped dating scumbags.

Robb was coming back for a few days on July, he was coming alone since Jeyne had work. Jon was coming at the same time Robb was, but he was staying for a few more days, he asked permission from the base and Ned wasn't sure if Jon's girlfriend was visiting. Ned always wondered how the quietest of his kids, Jon, managed to get a girlfriend so… extroverted and… peculiar as Ygritte who was actually Jon's superior on the marines. But hey, they were happy so he couldn't complain.

This was Bran's last high school summer vacations; he was going away to college next year. Rickon was going to have the whole house for himself, this year he was entering high school and that probably meant he was going to try for every sport team available. That kid had too much energy and a wild dog everyone feared.

Arya wasn't coming home until the end of summer which was something Ned hated because it meant he wasn't going to celebrate her birthday with him. Gendry told him they were going away to a place of Arya's liking. Those two were still going strong, something he was grateful since the boy loved his daughter even if she was mean to him most of the time. Gendry was a good kid, he always liked him since he moved to Winterfell. A plus was that he was the son of his own best friend and a better plus was that, besides his looks, Gendry was the total opposite of his father. Gendry was responsible, quiet, committed, faithful and didn't have a drinking problem.

Anyways, Sundays were days Ned Stark loved. He was still fighting Robert on hole 7. And lunch time was almost on, he was feeling like having a steak. Catelyn didn't let him have red meat ever since he almost had a heart attack. A man needs meat and a steak wasn't going to kill him, Ned thought.

Sundays were great because it was a day he almost never received calls, calling on Sundays implied bad omens. And if on cue, as soon as that thought crossed his mind his cellphone rang.

The caller ID said it was Gendry. Shit, he thought. Calling on Sundays was bad luck. It. Implied. Tragedy.

"Hello" – he tried to keep his cool. Maybe the kid was calling to say hi.

"Ned! You have to convince Arya! She's gone mental!" – what the actual fuck was this kid talking about? The kid was whispering as if he was trying not to be heard.

"What happened? Calm down, explain. Now" – did something happened to Arya?

"She wants to get married!" –

"WHAT?!" – what? Marriage? Arya? What?

"Yes, sir. I heard her talking to Ygritte and she was telling her something about eloping on the Free Cities and something about getting me drunk. Sir, that's not how it's supposed to happen! I mean, we're getting married eventually but I was planning on asking on winter during our visit to Winterfell and ask your permission to marry her! Help me convince her otherwise! She wants to do it because I can't sleep with her until we're married – Shit! Arya was planning things again! Wait… she wanted to... sleep? His little girl wanted to get married so she could have sex? In the name of the seven, he didn't want to know that!

"I'll call you back, Waters. I'll talk to her mother" – yes, he needed Catelyn. She'll be the one to handle this situation. And with that he hanged up.

"FUCK!" – he screamed

"Ned, what's going on?! Our kids are alright?" – he forgot about Robert for a moment. Yes, they were fine but Arya was doing weird stuff again. That girl lacked common sense apparently. She always was the one saying she'd never get married.

"I don't know what the fuck is happening, I'm calling Catelyn" – was all Ned could answer.

Catelyn

Sundays, Sundays were great day she used to put everything in order and take care of her rose garden. Catelyn liked Sundays.

When her phone rang she assumed it was one of the kids, they always called her to ask for things they seem to forget or can't find. When Catelyn saw Ned on the caller ID she thought that something was not right, he was supposed to be golfing. If he had interrupted his golfing time with Robert, that meant trouble.

"Eddard" – she answered all worried.

"Your daughter wants to get married!" – what? Sansa wanted to get married? But Theon and her had been dating for like two months.

"Sansa wants to marry Theon?" – she had to ask

"No, your other daughter!" –

"WHAT?!" ´- Arya wanted to get married? Why? Arya was not the marrying type!

"Yes! Gendry called to tell me that he heard Arya talking to Jon's girl about eloping on the Free Cities!" – gods! Her daughter wanted to get married?! What was happening!

"Apparently is because Waters won't have sex with her until they are married or something like that! You need to call your daughter and put some sense into her, woman! – Ned was going crazy, Catelyn believed she was going mental herself. Marriage and Arya were something that she never believed were going to be related at some point.

Gendry was the greatest boyfriend a mother could ask for her daughter, but marriage? Arya was going to be only 18 and Gendry was 21, they were too young. Even though she got married when she was 18 herself.

The reason to get married was absolute crazy. Who'd have thought there were still couple who waited until marriage to have sex in this day and age! Gods!

Money was not an issue, both families were equally wealthy.

Catelyn never in her life imagined Arya to be the one to get married first. She always assumed it was going to be Sansa and Arya to be the one that lives with a guy all her life without ever marrying him.

If the press finds about it, it could be a field day but it could be sorted. They had been together for a while and in love all their life. The press would love to know the appendicitis incident. And well, maybe if Arya got married that way, eloping, maybe eventually she could accept a ceremony because it'd be a formality without pressure because she was going to be married already. Yes, the eloping idea was growing into her at every passing second.

Yes, Catelyn was open minded but she would still prefer to see all of her kids following the tradition of marriage.

"Are you going to talk to your daughter?! – she heard Ned's scream over the phone. Gods, the guy only thought of his little girl marrying and went nuts. He didn't even think about all the positive stuff this marriage could bring.

"There is nothing to convince. They should get married" – she calmly said over the phone.

"What?!" – she had to face away from her cellphone at Ned's screams.

Her husband sometimes was too much alike their sons. They got angry and didn't hear reasons. She explained and threatened her husband until he was convinced, without any option, to agree of the marriage.

When he hanged up Catelyn was imagining the wedding. When the time comes those kids were going to have a glorious private wedding. She was going to convince Sansa to design Arya's dress, she always understood Arya's fashion sense.

Gods! Their grandkids were going to be gorgeous.

Eddard

He was stunned. He had just finished talking to Gendry, again.

Never in his whole he would have imagined that Catelyn was going to approve Arya's way of doing. He always knew she loved the idea of Gendry as a son in law, but he could never imagine it to be this much.

Wow, marriage and Arya. He would have never imagined. Ned always thought Robb was going to be the first one to get married since he was the oldest! He never even imagined Arya getting married before Sansa!

"Ned, for fucking god's sake. Can you explain to me what the actual fuck is happening?!" – oh right, Robert was still here. Well, seems like they were going to be an actual family.

"Seems like we're going to be family at last. I'll explain everything at the bar. I need a drink, many drinks" – he hugged Robert with one arm and started walking. His best friend was going to be the most excited. Robert loved Arya and Ned was pretty sure he was going to be the most excited about their kid's marriage. Ned could almost bet that Robert was still in the dark about those two dating.

Gendry

Fucking Starks!

Gendry was stunned. This was the worst Sunday ever.

First he listens to Arya talking to Ygritte about her plan of eloping. This idea was something Ygritte would come up with, or Theon... or both. Gendry wasn't even surprised if those two were behind it.

He then ran away from the house to call Ned to ask his help, he was pretty sure that patriarch Stark was going to be on his side. But no! When Ned called him back he almost fell down to the floor in shock. The Stark parents were apparently on board with Arya's plan!

What was their fucking problem?!

Gendry had planned to ask Arya to marry him, officially, on Christmas. It was going to be all romantic in the snow in Winterfell. He was going to come clean to her brothers and she just ruined his plan! He wanted to vindicate himself after the sexy time incident that was a total disaster!

Now he was going to get fucking married in Braavos, he needed a drink and play dumb to see what was going to be Arya's plan there. Fuck. Their Braavos holidays were going to be the most stressful time in his whole life.

Well, on the bright side Arya was marrying him. He always imagined that they were going to be one of those couples that never get married but were together for like forever, and that he was going to be begging her to finally accept his marriage proposal.

He was getting married, for fuck's sake.

Freaking Arya and her schemes were his last thought as he went back inside the house.

 **Author's note:**

How papa and mama Stark found out about the eloping incident.

Fav, comment, follow if you like. I really appreciate when you leave comments, keeps me motivated :)


	9. The Braavos incident

**The Braavos incident**

 _Summary: Eloping is in._

Arya

Holy mother of dragons!

They were going to do it! She was excited, nervous, anxious all at the same time. She was going to get married tonight! Her plan was working!

They arrived yesterday to Braavos, as soon as they landed Daenerys took them to her hotel, yes Daeny owned a five star hotel called Dragon's Den, they were taken to breakfast and then to the beach. It was her birthday, they were having a great time.

Even Gendry was acting chill, he was always so tense and shy about pda but apparently being on a different country eased his paranoia of being seen. He was all over her during their time at the beach, Arya assumed her tiny black bikini had something to do about It. And the fact that she kept getting him drinks. She needed him to be relaxed and tipsy not passed out drunk to agree to marry her by the end of the day. They played, made out, danced and everything. Gendry even managed to befriend Drogo! Apparently being extremely tall, buff and into sports made them instant bffs.

It still worried her what they were going to do and if he was going to go along her plan but so far everything was going fine! After her birthday dinner, really Daeny was the sweetest and greatest host in the entire world, they went dancing. The club Daeny took them was packed, music was on point and everyone was having a great time

She was dancing with Gendry, fuck they were dancing as crazy. She made sure to dance as sexy as she could and he seemed to be delighted by it, he was blushed and looking at her with an intensity she had never seen. When the clock struck midnight she knew she needed to start her plan on full mode.

So she did, she kissed him hard with everything she got and he answered with the same intensity. She then started kissing his jaw until she reached his earlobe, there she played her magic by kissing him there and sucking his earlobe in a sexy way and she gathered all her courage and said it – "Let's get married"-.

She was stunned with the response she got, he held her tight a kissed her with everything he got, she was breathless by the end of the kiss.

"Let's fucking do it" – was his answer.

"Meet you in an hour by the chapel" – and she left.

She called Daenerys who was waiting for her inside a room in the hotel with a gorgeous white dress. It was the classic greek style, simple and flowy. She loved it.

"So the dress is your something new, your something borrowed is this" – Daenerys said as she handed her a hair clip with diamonds –"Drogo says that Gendry has bought your wedding bands, we just need to find something blue" the blonde kept speaking while helping her get ready. Thank gods Arya had packed her silver extra high pump Sansa once convinced her to buy, the matched the dress perfectly.

"my something blue will be Gendry's eyes" – Arya giggled after saying that, because it was corny as hell and she was tipsy.

"Well, future Mrs. Waters let's go!" – Daeny said while they took off to the chapel

Gendry

Seven Hells!

New gods and the old ones!

Lord of light!

Jesus!

He was a married man, he married Arya Stark of Winterfell. It was the best day of his life. It was actually a tie between this day and the day he met Arya on his first day at Winterfell School.

He was going to back out of the crazy marriage idea, but fuck Arya was just so freaking sexy at the club. When she said she wanted to get married he just lost it, apparently she did manage to get him drunk enough to agree. That and the fact that he couldn't keep it in his pants any longer, watching Arya by the beach did magic on him, dancing too.

After she left him on the dance floor Drogo and that mother fucker blond Aegon (he hated him since he went to a party with Arya) took him to the chapel, he stopped on the jewelry shop and bought their rings, simple in white gold because she hated fancy jewels. Drogo handed him a white dress shirt and next thing he knew, he was waiting for her down the chapel's aisle.

As soon as he saw her on that white dress he freaking lost it, he threw out every thought of not marrying her right there and then. He was going to get the beating of his life when her brothers found about it, but he couldn't care less. He could be fucking sold to Melissandre the witch and he wouldn't care because he had married Arya Stark.

As soon as the ceremony was over and they signed the freaking marriage papers they were out. Targaryen girl took them to the elevators towards their penthouse because that was her wedding gift, apparently.

There they found a bed full of roses, champaigne and a box full of condoms with a note that said "wedding gift" and signed by Drogo. That guy was freaking hilarious, Gendry thought.

Eight hours later Arya was sleeping on top of him, naked. They had gone already through half the condom box and he was letting her get a bit of rest before going for another round, because it was honey moon sex, then there was going to be shower sex, after shower sex, breakfast sex and so on. What? He had waited years and Arya had waited also, the entire night he made sure she was the one getting all the pleasure possible. How he loved how she kept screaming his name and digging her nails on his back.

He felt her stir on top of him, seems like she's waking up. Seems like round nth was going to start soon.

 **Author's note:**

So yep, they got married.

Fav, follow, comment if you like.


	10. The picture incident

**The picture incident**

 _Summary: Social media can be a bitch._

Robb

He was supposed to be working, Robb knew it. But, he had nothing to do at the moment and being the boss's son meant people were afraid to actually boss him around. Also, he was very efficient, he did everything when he was supposed to and more even so his dad couldn't complain about him. He was smart, Robb knew it and pried confidence in it. He had worked on his father's company ever since he was in high school on the summers and every time he came home from uni, like now. He was home for winter break and staying for Christmas and New Year's.

Since he was bored he was thinking on texting Jeyne to see what she was doing down at the clinic at the moment, to see if she had any interesting stories today or just to play. Yes, Robb loved to role play with Jeyne, she was a nurse and that was hot.

But first he was going to check social media to salute people on their birthdays and stuff like that, to kill time and find out if someone had messed up and gotten pregnant by accident. That's what social media was for, to gossip. Yep, then he could trash people with Theon, both loved gossip. Theon was coming home on a few days with Sansa, those two had become like super best friends this past few months.

Alright, he was logged in from his computer. Let's check out what people had posted.

Cousin Lyanna Mormont had uploaded a picture from her school. Seriously, kids shouldn't be on social media.

Moving on, there was an old picture of Theon passed out drunk from their freshmen year that Jon decided to bring back yesterday and he hadn't seen. Robb pressed like and commented something to annoy Theon.

He kept checking his feed, someone got married. Margaery and Sansa had a spa day yesterday. Press Like. HotPie, Arya's friend, had catered for a big event last week and the food looked nice. Robb was feeling hungry while checking the pictures, press like. Smalljon had gotten himself a new girlfriend, good for you Smalls! Press like.

Bran had uploaded a picture of a weed glass pipe, damn Bran was a total 16 year old pot head now that he was into Bob Marley's music and dated Meera, fucking poser. "Take that down pothead before mom sees It and plans an intervention for you, dumbass" Robb left a comment on Bran's picture. Moving on with gossip.

"Oh" – he exclaimed when he saw a selfie Daenerys had uploaded with Arya captioned "birthday girl". He didn't know Arya had been in Braavos for her birthday. Arya had left a comment on the album "Slowpoke! That was like five months ago! Hope you don't take that long to upload pictures when you come to Winterfell on Christmas!". Apparently Daeny was coming with her tribe to Winterfell, Jon was going to have a family reunion!

Arya had partied hard for her birthday for all he could see. Maybe there were drunk celebration pictures he could use to tease Arya on their sibling chat group chat called "Kings of the North". Chat group that also had Jeyne, Theon, Ygritte and Gendry added. Those had been around so long that they were already family, he laughed at that thought.

Let's check. A selfie of Daenerys and Arya all smiles with the caption "Arya in Braavos!". They had been to the beach. A bikini selfie of Daeny, press like. What? He was a guy and Jon's aunt was hot, he thought. A picture of Daeny sucking face with her creepy UFC fighter boyfriend, press like to avoid been killed by Drogo. A picture of Arya in a bikini, gross.

There were a bunch of pictures of them by the beach, in some appeared Arya. Gods, Arya was extremely pale in comparison to the Braavosi crew in the pictures. Gendry appeared in some of the pictures. That was odd, the guy forgot to mention he was going to be traveling with Arya. Those two did everything together, they were even more sibling like than Arya and Robb himself.

There were pictures of them on the banana boat that appears on every beach trip people take. More selfies of Daeny and Arya, a few with Gendry. A funny picture of Drogo and Gendry on their swim wear bulking up and screaming like the incredible Hulk. That was funny, Robb pressed like. Pictures of Arya's dinner party on a fancy restaurant that surely Daenerys owned.

Also a few pictures of the beach itself that Daenerys took and in one of them he noticed something. Something on the corner of the picture caught Robb's eye and not in a good way. Gendry was holding Arya, she had her arms around his neck and they were kissing.

 **WHAT. THE. FUCK?!**

Since when did Gendry kiss Arya? That's not how you treat your little sister! He kept looking other pictures to see if the event happened again. In some pictures Gendry's arm was always around Arya. Since when?! How?! That must be something recent! They were probably drunk or something…

Gods! They did everything together! Since high school! Arya had spent nights at his place! Now they were roommates on Storms End! He transferred when she moved there! At first Robb thought it was because the engineering program there was better, as Gendry said, but now Robb was seeing it everything on a new light!

Did Jon knew about it? Arya always talks to him; he can probably know something about that.

Jon

Cleaning time, it was cleaning time because he had failed to clean his weapons the night before because Ygritte _distracted_ him. That's why he was on his office as Commander on his base, with Ghost resting by his feet. It was freaking cold, but it was always cold by The Wall. Soon he was going to be in comfty Winterfell cold.

His cellphone beeped with a message. Jon took his phone out to check it and discovered that Robb had written to him. He was curious, usually Robb used the family chat group and when he texted personally was because he was in trouble or didn't want Jeyne to find out something he had done.

 _R: Jon! Have you seen the pictures your hot aunt posted on Facebook?_

No, he hasn't checked his facebook today.

 _J: know nothing. What's up with my aunt?_

 _R: Arya spent her birthday on Braavos._

 _J: Yeah, I know._

Yes, Arya told him she was going to Braavos to spend her birthday by the beach. That was a nice plan, he was actually thinking on suggesting Ygritte to visit Daeny in Braavos on their next free days. Drinks, beach, Ygritte in her red bikini. That sounded like the best way to spend their free times.

 _R: Did you fucking know something about this?!_

Jon's eyes went wide open at the screenshot his brother had sent. What the actual fuck, he said out loud. Why was Gendry kissing his little sister?

 _J: what the fuck?_

He texted his brother back.

 _R: I know! WTF! I texted Theon and he just said "LOL" and Sansa said "aawww". What the fuck, JON?! Did you know anything about it?!_

 _JON: Fuck, no!_

 _Robb: Do you think there's something going on between those two?!_

What? Those two had been friends since forever! They studied together. GODS! THEY LIVE TOGETHER! Jon was having a crisis moment. His little sister was living with the same guy he just saw her making out in a picture. That fucker was going to pay. For how long had he taken advantage of his sister?! That bullheaded fucker pedobear bastard! He was thinking on how he was going to murder Gendry with the same gun he was cleaning at the moment when his cellphone beeped again.

 _R: Sansa keeps sending me fucking heart emojis. That's it! He's dead! Got a plan to kill the bull, you in? Theon's in!_

 _J: Kill the bull. Bring it on!_

Yes, Jon wanted to murder the bull. He wanted to find out what the fuck had happened on that trip to Braavos. Now the whole relationship of Arya and Gendry seemed wrong, the hugs and trips, doing everything together.

He even transferred from King's Landing uni to Storm's End when Arya got in! He said it was because the motor engineer program in SE was better than the one in King's and that he was offered a scholarship. At the time that seemed believable, but now! If he fucking thought about it, Gendry was a fucking Baratheon! He was loaded, he didn't need a fucking scholarship!

Jon was stunned, shocked and while reading Robb's plan he kept thinking "bullshit". Robb was intending on getting the fucker drunk when they were all back home, because, according to Robb, drunks always tell the truth. If the fucker admits to had done something to Arya they were going to beat the crap out of him. Yes, beating the bull that was the good part of the plan.

Fuck! For how long had he known nothing?! Was his last thought as he went out to vent his anger in the shooting ring. He slammed the door on his way out and Ghost barked in annoyance as he was awoken all of a sudden. I'm going to kill the bull was all he kept thinking about, and also the ways he was going to proceed in doing so.

Later that day when he asked Ygritte if she knew something, since she was close to Arya since they mey, she just laughed and replied –"You are hopeless. You know nothing, Jon Snow"-. What the actual fuck? Did everyone else know that something was going on?!

 **Author's note:**

And that was how those two found out.


	11. The party incident

**The party incident**

 _Summary: A wedding is coming! So of course, there must be a delayed bachelor/bachelorette party!_

Theon

Party time! Yes! He was stoked, excited because they were going to a club that also happened to have a burlesque show and party their asses off. It was Gendry's bachelor party!

"Can somebody explain me why is Wilde coming with us? It was supposed to be an all men party!" – Robb shouted while drinking a can of beer. Well, Ygritte was practically a dude in Theon's head, but she was supposed to be in Arya's bachelorette party.

"And play nice and drink tea as Sansa planned? They didn't even let me hire a stripper!" – Ygritte answered while drinking wine from the bottle she made appear out of nowhere as they were walking to the club.

"Thank the gods they didn't hire a mother fucking stripper! "– Gendry screamed from the back. They guy had his hood on, he didn't want to be seen on the burlesque club, he was too shy for it and that's why Theon planned this whole stag weekend. Get wasted, girls dancing and all that. Perfect plan, no wonder Ygritte preferred spending her time with the guys instead of the girl's tea party. Surely Arya was going to be bored as hell.

"Why I'm I having a bachelor's party in the first place?! I'm already happily married!" – Gendry complained again. The bull had been complaining the entire day, seeming moody and preoccupied about something.

"Lost your right to speak when you secretly married our sister!" – Jon spat back while downing a can of beer.

"Yeah! And because since you got married in a secret ceremony you denied your best friends the right to throw you a bachelor's party! – Robb also screamed while checking his phone and drinking from a bottle. Theon was pretty sure he was texting Jeyne since Robb was whipped and already drunk, that guy couldn't hold his alcohol.

So where is this club, huh? – Lommy asked –"A few blocks down this road, it's called The Red Keep"- Theon answered.

As soon as the plan for the formal wedding was established during the announcement incident two weeks ago, he planned the bachelor's party for Gendry. The guy was already married, but he deserved one! So he got the guys together and surprisingly everyone agreed. Jon and Robb were stoked about it, Drogo, Aegon, Thoros, Pyp, Lommy, HotPie, Renly, Loras, Edric Storm, Edric Dayne, Samwell, Tormund, Daario, Smalljon. They were a whole bunch and more were arriving in a while.

Besides, when he suggested the idea to Sansa he noticed how excited she became. His girl was fond of planning parties, events and all that kind of things. So yes, in the end he did suggest throwing bachelor's/bachelorette party to make his redhead happy. And boooy, was she happy. Sansa pretty much sorted the whole party, without Jeyne's help, in about a day time. That girl could design clothes and plan parties on record time!

"The girls are going to kill us when they find out!" – Robb shouted –"Arya already knows I'm here, fuckers" – Gendry replied. Stupid bullhead, Theon thought they were ruining the fun.

"Relax! We're going to get wasted, have a good time and remember! All looking and no touching is the golden rule!" – he said laughing. Gods, they were just going to get wasted.

"Why do you think I'm here? They all know y'all going to a strip club and I'm here to keep an eye on all of you but I really don't care what the fuck y'all do so y'all can do whatever the fuck want!" - Ygritte said while opening a vodka bottle this time with her bare teeth.

"I have the best girlfriend in the world, don't I?" – Jon said while hugging his girlfriend aaaand they were making out. Gods, those two were so physical with each other but if Theon kissed Sansa, he ends up with death threats.

Yes, he was still dating Sansa and everyone knew about it now. Everyone knew the bull had married the little sister. After a week of insults, the stupid Stark older brothers finally let it go and were actually ok about it because, seriously, their sisters could've ended up with someone even worse than him and the bull. And now they were all going to party their asses off.

"We have arriveeeeed" – Theon proclaimed to everyone! Robb went inside without looking up from his phone, Ygritten and Jon continued making out. The single guys entered as a band of horny as fuck dudes and ran towards the stage to watch the show. Drogo sat down by a booth and started drinking right away. Yes, this was going to be an epic night and Theon was going to make sure it happen. But first, he wanted to know how his favorite readhead was doing.

Arya

She was bored as fuck.

A tea party was nice and everything but it gets boring pretty quickly, especially to Arya who was never a girl fond of those kind of activities. She was going to refuse to the whole idea of a bachelorette party but Sansa seemed so excited about being a able to plan a party that she couldn't refuse! Especially since Sansa was the one who made her wedding dress after pulling an all nighter.

Sansa Stark was a now famous fashion designer that whenever she got inspired she locked herself up on her workshop, a.k.a her bedroom, and didn't come out after finishing whatever project she had in her head.

Sansa's project now: Arya's wedding dress. Since Arya couldn't even think about a dress Jeyne ended up coming with the idea of it and Sansa executed according to her style. Jeyne was the one who planned the whole wedding, pretty much. Arya couldn't care less; she was already married to the greatest guy in the entire world.

Fucks, she wanted to see Gendry. He still had his apartment on top of the carshop, place that became their escape away from the Stark manor to do the nasty without being interrupted.

"So… not much to drin, huh?k" – Brienne exclaimed from her seat. It was so funny watching Brienn all tall and Briennish sitting on a girly tea party. What Arya admired was that the her friend completely ignored Sansa's dress code and came in a suit. Brienne was awesome.

The rest of them were in cocktail dresses, they all looked hot as hell but it wasn't fair! The guys went to party on their everyday clothes! Fucks, they sure were having a blast back there! They had alcohol! Here you could only find girly drinks that were too fruity and alcohol free that Arya hated, she wanted a whole vodka bottle.

"IT's a tea party, girls. We drink tea!" – Sansa exclaimed all excited. Her sister kept taking pictures with her phone and taking selfies with Arya. Arya was pretty sure Sansa was sending most of the pictures with Theon.

"Where's the stripper?!" – Margaery asked. Most of the girls were there to see a stripper, even Arya was hoping for that! Not that a stripper could be hotter than Gendry since it was impossible, but it could liven up this boring party.

"We're not having one! This is a classy party, right Jeyne?" – her sister answered her best friend. Jeyne was silent.

"Hello? Earth to Jeyne?! – Sansa kept asking her soon to be sister in law, who now that Arya noticed had been quiet the entire evening. Jeyne was pretty distracted today, maybe she wasn't feeling well. Jeyne's phone kept buzzing but the girl was ignoring it, she always texted Robb…

"Oh, sorry what?" – Jeyne came back to earth.

"Even one of the wedding planners are bored of this party!" – Mya, Gendry's sister, exclaimed. Gendry at some point ended up meeting a whole lot of siblings. Edric, Mya and Bella, both sisters were at the party and both were the female version of their father, whom they hated.

"This is not a boring party!" – poor Sansa, she was trying to defend the undefendable. This party was fun for like half an hour, then it went dead like a white walker corpse. Every girl in attendance was completely and utterly bored. Even Shireen, freaking Shireen who was all about pleasing people, had given on putting up a happy face.

Mya and Bella wanted to get drunk, Brienne was uncomfortable because she hated all things girly, Osha wanted to hook up, Margaery wanted to party as always, Jeyne Poole wanted to party also, Jeyne sister in law was apparently sick, Shireen was bored, Yarra was ogling them all, Daeny was bored but too polite to complain, Gilly was probably regretting having left her kid with the nanny by now, Missandei was waiting until Daenery's wanted to leave to go with her.

Gods, this party was depressing. Arya knew she needed to do something. –"Sans, this has been a lovely party but…" – she began

"Gods! You too?! Fine! I give up! What do you want to do?!" – Sansa just gave in; she didn't want to defend her party any longer.

"We could go where the guys went, Ygritte is there!" – Arya offered. Yes, she wanted to party with Gendry and get drunk. She was getting married again in 72 hours, she needed alcohol. Ygritte was the lucky one that managed to go away with the sad a pathetic excuse of keeping an eye on all the boyfriends. Fucks, Arya knew Wilde so well she could bet she was pretty much humping Jon on the club and not caring shit about the other guys.

"Now, that's a good plan! They're at the club that has that hot show!" – Yarra, Theon's sister, said. She had a point.

"What are we waiting for?! Let's go!" – Arya ordered and got up, but first she was getting out of this freaking dress.

Gendry

He wanted to go home and cuddle with Arya. He never liked strip clubs or burlesque shows as the other like to call it. At least some of the guys were having a great time. Pyp and HotPie were happy dancing with the showgirls, Thoros was all shy so he was sitting with him, the difference Thoros barely drank and Gendry was drinking away.

Drogo was also drinking away not even looking at the girls who approached him. Aegon, blond mother fucker, was dancing with a bunch of show girls who apparently thought being blond and girly was hot.

His uncle Renly was making out with Loras, why did they even come here to a girl burlesque show?! Those two had no shame as always. Jon and Ygritte were probably fucking in the bathroom since they were nowhere to be seeing. Robb was constantly checking his phone and drinking away, he probably had a fight with Jeyne.

Fucks, he wanted to be with Arya. He was drinking because apparently he had ruined a surprise Arya was planning for him. Now he could only thank the gods the girls party was a mellow one.

He was going to order another bottle of Jack Daniels when someone sat on his lap, fuck those showgirls had no shame whatsoever! - "Hello good sir, this lady has come to bring you out of your royal boredom" – For fucks sake! Or he was drunker than he thought or Arya had materialized in front of him wearing his old Siam Shade t-shirt, extremely short shorts and her black chucks!

"That wasted huh, bullhead? Nothing here you fancy?" – she asked with a grin on her face.

"Arya! What are you doing here?!" – Arya shouldn't be here! This was not a place for her! Fucks, he needed to get her home. She had grabbed a drink from their table when he yanked it away from her.

"What the hell you think you're doing?!" – he screamed. Some of the guys were looking at them. Was his voice that loud?

"Hey! I came here to have a drink!" –oh no, she wasn't going to have one.

"We're going home! Now!" – he got up while carrying her like a sack of potatoes – "get me down you stupid bullhead! What the hell is your problem?!" – she kept screaming. As soon as he got outside the club he put her down.

"Why are you even here, Arya?!"- she should not be here!

"Gods! If you really wanted to see stripers that bad you could just have told me!" – what?, he couldn't care less about strippers!

"Arya! You should be resting!" – was she really that careless?

"Why? It's not like I care about that whole shit!" –

"Really?! You don't care at all?" – he was getting angrier by the second! How could she not care?!

"Really?! You do actually care about that whole fucking thing?! – she was screaming back at him.

"Off course I do! It's mine!" –

"It's not like I'm gonna be hangover on the ceremony!" – what? Ceremony?

"What?! What are you talking about?!" – why was Arya talking about a ceremony when she should be at home resting or at her own tranquil party where nothing happened! Like in all Sansa's parties!

"The fucking wedding! What else?! You seem all worry about me not being hungover or drinking because of it! – what the actual fuck was she speaking?! He was lost and drunk.

"I don't give a shit about that! We're already married!" – he really didn't give a fuck

"Gendry, if you're not talking about the wedding then what in seven hells are you talking about?! Or you're drunk level Robert or you're not making sense at all!" – she yelled at him.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" – he screamed at her

WHAT?! – She screamed back at him, and pretty much everyone that came with them also screamed. Apparently they had been listening to their whole fight. How long have they been there, he wondered.

Arya, are you pregnant?! – Sansa yelled

Arya and you came to a club while pregnant, how could you?! – Jon asked all shocked. –"No wonder you accepted this wedding thing without protest!" – Margaery said

"Fucking bull, you got my little sister pregnant out of wedlock!" – Robb yelled while dragging his words –"They are already married, stupid!" – Ygritte said –"Oh right, yes. Sorry, I'm drunk as fuck! Where is Jeyne by the way?! She's not here!" – Robb answered her.

Fucks, now the whole world knew that Arya was an irresponsible pregnant woman.

"Arya, how along are you on your pregnancy or did you just find out?!" – someone asked

"I'M NOT FUCKING PREGNANT!" – Arya yelled to everyone. What the actual fuck?!

"WHAT?!" – It was his turn to scream this – "You're not pregnant?!"-

"Fucking not! Do you really think I would come to a fucking club and drink and do all this kind of shit while pregnant?!" – She answered with the most serious voice he had ever heard from her. .mad.

"But… but…" – he was mind blown.

"Why in seven hells would you think I'm pregnant?!" – she was pissed off.

"Because you've been craving chocolate and moody and…"-

"What did I ask you to buy for me two days ago from the supermarket?!" – she looked at him with disappointment. What did she asked him to oh…

"tampons…" – He said in a low voice. She asked him to buy tampons two days ago. How could he forget?! She always craved chocolate and got mood swings when she was on her period.

"I think that's our cue to go back inside people! let's keep getting wasted and leave the married people solve their problems! C'mon Red, let's go dancing!" – Theon yelled while getting the people back inside the club.

"Why on earth would you think I'm pregnant?! I'm on the pill, we're always careful – she sighted. He had hurt her; she was disappointed at him for not trusting her. Fucks, he was disappointed at himself.

"But… I found a…" –

"You found a what?!" – she said

"I found a positive pregnancy test back at the manor and I thought you were planning on telling me but I was worried I had ruined your surprise!" –he said while messing his hair with his left hand

"I'm on my period! It's not mine! Why would you think It's mine when there are like a thousand girls staying at the house! – she yelled. So he held someone else's pregnancy test? Eewwww he held someone else's pee!

"Arya, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I just… there's no excuse. I'm an asshole. It's that I was so excited about thinking you were pregnant and I got mad that you were at a club and wanted a drink and overreacted. I'm sorry! Please, don't divorce me!" – he had been an asshole for not trusting her and he was hoping she wasn't planning on leaving him. And he hated the fact that he was drunk and he talked funny at the moment, it took away every serious touch he had hoped to put on his speech.

"You… were excited about the idea of me being pregnant? Really?" – she asked him. Curious, she wasn't trashing things, running away or beating the crap out of him.

"Well, yeah" – he said while looking at his feet and tumbling a little –"Ever since Braavos I'd always imagined it. I was... I am hoping for it but when, you know, we're older and you finish college but yeah… It's something I've always thought about"- Yes, he wanted to have a whole bunch of kids with Arya.

"You… are an idiot" – he felt her hands cupping his face before kissing him. When she pulled away he was in cloud 9 and wanting more. Yeah he always wanted more whenever she kissed him and he was drunk so his hands were already behind her back and he was giggling stupidly. He was already planning on leaving and taking her to his place when he felt a kick down his gut and a left handed punch that pulled the air out of him.

"Arya, what the fuck?!" – he spoke from the ground in pain.

"That's what you get for going all asshole on me! Now, get back inside so we can get wasted!" – she said while going back into the club before turning one more time –"And you're not getting any! I'm on my fucking period, you stupid bullhead asshole fuck!" -.

Well, in the end she did beat him up but she didn't leave him. He was still getting married again in 72 hours and he was not getting a divorce anytime soon. Yeah, things were good. Now all Gendry needed to do was get some air inside of him, get up and enjoy his stag party.

 **Author's note:**

Sooooo how was it?! The wedding is coming! Hope you like this chapter!

Fav, follow and comment if you like, please!


	12. The bar incident (bonus)

**The bar incident**

 _Bonus chapter before the wedding: Theon and Sansa._

Sansa

How on earth did she find herself in this situation?!

That creep was following her everywhere on the bar, stupid Ramsay Bolton. What could she do? Margaery was not arriving!

He was watching her; gods she was hoping he didn't approach her. She tightens the grip on her beer. Why did she agree to meet her on this forsaken bar in Kings Landing?! She was even scared to leave because he could follow her and that's why she was hiding on a corner.

You be damned stalcker creep, she thought.

If she could find someone to help her and lend her a phone so she could call a freaking taxi and Margaery!. She was feeling so bad about forgetting her phone back home!

"Red! Long time no see!" –

She turned around and she couldn't help but smile because Theon Greyjoy was right there! She had never been so happy to see him! – "Theon!" – she hugged him. He was his night in shining armor for the night!

"woow, apparently this red is a little bit tipsy! Since when do you hug me?" – he said laughing

"No, it's that I'm so happy to see a familiar face here!" – she said, she was truly happy to see him! He was her friend even though they haven't seen each other in quite a while.

Now that she wondered, there was a time she used to hang out around her brothers, Gendry and Theon. Then Robb went after chasing girls, Jon went to sulk and being angsty on a corner and Gendry went with Arya. So she ended up talking to Theon and he always teased her about the guys she dated and they used to talk a lot.

He was a great guy, really good looking but he never dates or has girlfriends. He's a non-commitment kind of guy. She remembered how once he told her that he has never been in love and she always thought that there just wasn't a girl who understood him.

"what brings you here, red? Not the kind of place I picture you in" – he had always called her that way.

"Marg convinced me to come here, but she's not here yet and my phone is dead so I can't call her and I was waiting for that creep – looking at Bolton – leaves the bar" – Maybe she could wait for Marg in Theon's company. She knew the creep wouldn't come near her if she was in someone's company.

"So, what you've been up to red? Haven't seen you in a while?" – he asked her and they started catching up. She hadn't seen him in a while, ever since he started working for the company. He had ditched his party boy's days behind, she usually saw him hammered on clubs and bars back on her first year in Kings Landing.

They started talking and she forgot calling Margaery.

Theon

He was bored and he ended up on an old bar he used to go with Robb. These days he didn't go out as much as before. On their freshmen year Robb and him used to go bar hopping, get trashed and hook up. Then his best friend got himself a girlfriend and didn't go out as much anymore, but Theon liked Jeyne a lot so he was happy for his friend.

What was his surprise when he found none other than Sansa Stark in this bar! At first he thought she was probably with a new boyfriend, but he watched her for a while. She was nervous and waiting for someone and that creep Bolton kept looking at her, just as the guy stood up he went to save her.

He discovered she was waiting for her friend and not waiting for a guy, that surprised him. He was betting most of the guys on this place were planning on approaching her eventually, since she was the prettiest girl on that place and the whole city, and he didn't like picturing it. They ended up talking and ordering beer, eventually he noticed she had that tipsy flush she always got every time she drank.

When Mr. Brightside started playing she yelled –"I love this freaking song!"-

"I know; got you tickets for your birthday a few years back!" – she loved his present. He always knew what to get her for her birthday and Christmas. His presents were the only ones she never complained and the only thing he did was listening to her. They used to talk a lot back in the day.

She started singing out loud and he joined her, then the whole bar was singing along. Another song started playing and they kept singing and drinking. They were having a great time. He kept glancing at that creep Bolton and he was still looking at her.

Fucking creep! Leave her alone, he thought angrily.

"I need to go to the lou" – she declared and left.

He was thinking on taking her home because he didn't trust the creep of not following her. After all, Ramsay Bolton had a horrible reputation. He wanted to make sure she got home safe, she was like his little sister. Well no, he never considered her his little sister because he had a crush on her in high school, like pretty much every guy that went to their school sans her brothers and Gendry. But she was his friend, one of the few he considered close. And she had been actually the only person he had ever crushed on. And she was hot as hell.

He glanced at the creeper and noticed how he was going to approach her once she got out of the bathroom. He needed to do something. He got up and as soon as she got out he walked to her as fast as he could.

He did the first thing that crossed through his mind, he held her close and notice how she looked at him as with a surprised look. He made a quick eye signal to Bolton's place and she got it, she was smart!

"Play along" – he whispered before closing the distance and kissing her.

He forgot about the world, he forgot about Ramsay Bolton and his brain pretty much shutted off. He felt something inside of him and he was pretty much sure there were fireworks and all he could think was red. Never in his life had something like that happened when he kissed a girl.

His plan was making it seem like she was with someone so the creep would leave, but kissing Sansa was something he was liking a lot and she was kissing him back! They were making out hard on a public place and not caring at all. Once they stopped because air was needed she was smiling.

"that was unexpected" – she said before kissing him again and snaking her arms around his neck. He held her even closer resting his hands on her hip. Apparently, he really liked kissing Sansa Stark.

"I'll take you home, Red" – he said once they stopped. She was still smiling and giggling all girly, she was lovely. She held his hand and they left the bar. Bolton was nowhere to be seen. Theon was glad about it because he would beat the crap out of the guy if he approached the redhead.

Sansa

When she woke up the next day she was smiling. She would have never imagined that been on that bar could've ended up the way it did. Theon got her home and they ended up making out on her door. Pretty much the whole way there they were kissing and he had his arms around her. And it wasn't weird or anything, maybe that's how it was for Arya and Gendry. All she knew was that she kept feeling butterflies down her belly.

"I'll call you tomorrow Red, I'll take you somewhere nice for breakfast" – he said before kissing her one last time and leaving.

Once inside she couldn't shake the stupid grin off, she changed to her pajamas and charged her phone. When her phone revived she discovered Marg had texted her saying she couldn't make it because she was sick and she also had like 10 lost calls from her.

Maybe she should text her to thank her for ditching her, it ended up in a great way. Now, just as she finished texting her best friend her doorbell rang, she couldn't help the smile that crossed her face when she saw him outside.

"Morning, Red. Ready?" – oh she was ready. She was ready to date a nice guy for a change

* * *

 **Author's note:**

I had this in mind for quite a while. It's like a bonus chapter. Next chap will be the wedding.

Fav, follow and rev if you like.


	13. The wedding incident pt1

**The Wedding Incident pt. I**

 _Summary: People are getting married! But nothing can go smoothly on the Stark manor._

Sansa

 _Early morning, she wakes up  
Knock, knock, knock on the door  
It's time for make-up, perfect smile  
It's you they're all waiting for  
They go  
Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?  
And they say_

 _She's so lucky, she's a star  
But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking  
If there's nothing missing in my life  
Then why do these tears come at night?_

Stupid alarm, it was a freaking 8am on a Saturday! She was a tiny bit hangover from yesterday and she was tireeed. She had spent the last few days planning the wedding, sewing dresses and planning Arya's bachelorette tea party, party that ended being a disaster! But she couldn't slack off! There was still a lot to be done for the wedding, tomorrow! She needed to give the finishing touches to her mum's dress. If she starts now, everything could be done by lunch today and she would be free to help Jeyne with the reception last details!

And also she would be free to lock Arya up and keep her from going to Gendry's or running away on her wedding day. Even though, her little sister was already married she still hated this kind of events. Her sister was hopeless; it had taken her at least an hour to make her agree to wear yesterday's cocktail dress she had made for her. Yesterday had been an eventful day, Sansa thought with a smile on her face as she was picking her clothes for the day, a loose pair of jeans and a baggy t shirt, her usual confty clothes she used when she designed. Oh yesterday, poor Gendry her sister did have a killer uppercut punch and he was her victim.

After the lovely tea party she had planned, they went to the Red Keep on Arya's wishes. Theon was so happy to see her there! Most of the guys were already plastered when they arrived and the girls were already drinking when Gendry's voice boomed all over the club. Next thing she knew her sister was being dragged away, so obviously they all ran to see what the hell was going on between those two. Outside the married couple was fighting and then Gendry declared her sister was pregnant.

When Sansa heard that she was shocked ad hell! But, it also made sense because Arya was being too cooperative with this whole big wedding her mother had planned, but then she declared she wasn't with child. And then there was this whole thing about tampons and Theon began to dissolve the crowd in order to give the couple some privacy. But off course Theon and her ended up listening to the rest of the fight. Gossips all the way.

In the end those two resolved their problems and got hammered. Sansa herself had a great time dancing with Theon and drinking a little. Margaery hooked up with Aegon, at laaaast! Those two had been flirting for months! Daeny and Drogo were a lovely couple dancing and drinking straight from the bottle, dragon girl knew how to party. Shireen and one of Gendry's friend ended up dancing and flirting. Jeyne Poole was all over Edric. Yeah, apparently that stag party ended up like a matchmaking fest!

The only one lonely was Robb, which was odd. He was drinking, cranky and never looked up from his phone. He kept asking about Jeyne's whereabouts, they must have had a big fight. Jeyne excused herself from going to the Red Keep because she was feeling sick saying she had eating something that didn't suit her well. Thinking about it, Jeyne had been acting weird lately, she was distracted and lost in her thoughts for most of the time. At first Jeyne was all excited expressing her opinions for the wedding planning, most of her opinions were great and were taken into account! And then, all of sudden, as days passed she stopped suggesting a participating, just letting Sansa and Margaery do the planning! Why?! What had happened?

Sansa was thinking about all that stuff while looking herself in the mirror. Even if she was staying at home she always liked to look nice so first she would do her hair and then apply a little bit of mascara. Just as she was braiding her hair she kept remembering everything about last night, every odd thing crossed Sansa's head and her eyes opened when realisation kicked in and she forgot about her hair and bolted out of her room.

"OH, DEAR GODS! ARYA!" –

Arya

Fuck yes, physical activities always made her feel great!

She was probably the only person in the whole world who liked running while hangover. She had the habit of running every morning and it was a great way to expel the alcohol from her system. Yeah, she loved running. Yesterday, not counting Gendry's stupidity, she had a blast. They ended up partying, drinking and making out. She danced with Gritt and Jon and made fun of Robb. Brienne beat Drogo on a drunken arm wrestling match, that was awesome!

She arrived back at the manor, greeted her parents who were having breakfast with Bran and Rickon. Apparently Gendry was still passed out on her room. Sansa was probably sowing her ass off.

"Darling, have you seen your brother? He left before breakfast" – her mother asked. Which brother? She wondered. - "Morning" – as soon as she was about to ask if her mother was referring either to Robb or Jon, the latter entered the kitchen with Ygritte, both looking like crap. They were hangover as fuck.

"No, haven't seen him!" – Arya left to go upstairs, she wanted to get a shower as soon as possible. She entered her room and saw the big mountain that was Gendry under her blue covers. She wondered if his torso was bruised from the hit she gave him, well he deserved one. How in the seven hells would he think she's pregnant! Where did that fucking pregnancy test appeared?! She's on the pill and fucking 19! If she decided to have kids, she'd wait at least until she finishes college!

She entered her bathroom and went inside the shower and turned the hot water on on full blast. Maybe she could wake Gendry up so they could run away and avoid all the stress wedding shit that Sansa, Margaery and Jeyne were going to start in a few hours. Thinking about it, Jeyne was acting weird lately. Yesterday she ignored Robb texts all day something she had never done., Also she didn't want to go to the club and she had been distracted and melancholic all day…

"HOLY SHIT!" – she screamed and got out of the bathroom, barely covering herself with a towel. Just as she entered her room again, her door busted opened and Sansa came in running and screaming.

"OH DEAR GODS, ARYA!" –

"I KNOW! SANS, OH MY GODS!" –

"Ar, what is going on?" – a sleepy Gendry asked.

Gendry

Fucking hell, his head was killing him and he was pretty sure he had a gigantic bruise on his torso, courtesy of his lovely wife. The sound of the shower woke him up, maybe he could join her in the shower... Yesterday had been such an packed day and his wife wasn't pregnant. Now the big question was, who did that horrid peed pregnancy stick belonged to?

"HOLY SHIT!" – he heard Arya scream from the bathroom, he was about to ask her if she was ok when she got out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. Gods his wife was hot as fuck. When the bedroom door opened and Sansa bursted in he jumped and covered himself, because he had the habit of sleeping on his underwear.

"OH DEAR GODS, ARYA!" – Sansa screamed

"I KNOW! SANS, OH MY GODS!" – Arya yelled back

"Ar, what is going on?" – he tried to ask the sisters, but he was ignored.

"Do you think Robb knows?!" –

"I have no idea!" –

What on earth were this sisters talking about?

"We have to do something! Mum would freak out! The press would freak out it'll bring a scandal! Stocks! Prices! Down! Oh gods!" – Sansa was screaming. Her hair was a mess, she was barefoot and wearing not fashionable clothes. She was barefaced! He had never seen Sansa like that since she was like 13! He was worried because it meant something really fucked up was going on.

"I have an idea! Improvise! The wedding!" – his wife said while moving her hands in a frantic way. She was dripping wet, maybe he should get up and get her a towel for her hair. Yes, he was going to do that also he was going to get changed. He got up, apparently none of the girls were paying attention so he didn't feel embarras about walking on his dragon ball pyjama boxers. He went inside bathroom and when he got out all changed the sisters were still talking.

Gendry noticed that when women were agitated, at least those two, started talking incredibly fast and he couldn't really understand what the hell they were saying because they were using their high pitched voice. He took a dry towel and started drying Arya's hair with a towel as she was talking to Sansa. Maybe he could pick up something from this conversation.

"But while I'm making gowns I can't be on the planning team! You'd have to do it!" –

"Buy how would you know what dress she wants?" –

"When have I made a dress someone doesn't like?!"-

"True. But, Sans I don't know shit about centre pieces, colour schemes and all that crap!"

"Fuck!" – wow, shit was really serious when Sansa started coursing – "we will have to change the colour schemes! Maids of honour! Flowers! Blue is not her colour, that's yours!" –

"I know! What colour are they?!" –

Finally, the sisters shut up. He started handling Arya some clothes to put on, act she was not doing because she just received them and kept them on her hands. What on earth was going on? He was tempted to ask, but he was shut off.

"Freaking grey! They are grey! His freaking dog is called Grey Wind! We need to find a nice shade for the decoration! You'd have to get someone to help you because I won't have enough time!" – and Sansa started talking ultra-fast again.

"I'm gonna mess it up!"

"Arya! We have Marg! She's a freaking event planner! Call her, now! Explain the situation! Now, I need fabric for the maid of honours! Thankfully, I have enough to make a new wedding dress!" –

"Gendry can buy the fabric, they'll fit in his car! – So apparently he was buying fabric. For what? -"Yes, you! – Sansa was pointing at him – "Go to Parsons! And there you facetime me and I tell you what to buy!" – He was been included on the sister's mysterious scheme!

"We need to keep mum distracted! I'll handle that to Brienne! Mum loves Brienne!" – Catelyn and BRienne together for a whole day, that was going to be interesting. – "Her family Sansa! And her Kings friends! Only her mum is here! I know, I'll leave that to Jon!" –

"NO! To Gritt! Jon is a blabbermouth!" - he laughed at Sansa's comment about Jon while combing Arya's hair. Yeah, the guy always ended up confessing when something was up.

"Crap, stupid Jon! But, yeah Gritt can handle that!"-

Yes! Now! Arya! Fuck she suggested a freaking old car for the wedding arrival and said she'd wished for one like that! Like the one you saw on that wedding magazine you thought was cool!" – they needed a Beauford car?

"where on earth can we find one within less than 24 hours?!" – he could help them.

"If you're asking for a Beauford car, Mott has a collection one actually. But it needs painting…" - he said.

"Nooo! We need one that works and looks pretty!" "- Arya interrupted him with her whiny tone and puss in boots eyes. -"I can fix it and paint it, it'd be done by the end of the day. You know how good I'm with cars." – he declared and his wife jumped on him and kissed him. Yes! He scored himself good husband points today!

"Great! Wait, how come mum and dad let Gendry sleep in your bedroom?!" – Sansa asked horrified and jealous. –"When Greyjoy puts a ring on it and tie the knot, they'll let him stay!" – Arya said while winking an eye to her sister.

"Holy drowned god! Theon! He needs to handle press for the aftermath! And get papers the certificates an all that! I'm calling him!" – Sansa said while taking out her phone – "Wait! Honeymoon, Arya!"

"Daeny! She can plan one for them in one of her resorts! They wouldn't like where Gendry and I were planning on going! I'm calling Daeny after I talk to Marg! Let's get going! All of us! C'mon! " – Arya finished just as she surprised herself at noticing she was holding all the clothing items he had hander her. He had also prepared her chucks and tied her hair. He was a great husband; Gendry was proud of himself.

"I'm calling the other Jeyne! I'm going to need help with the dresses! I'm sending Bran and Rickon to buy a tux for Robb and to find this whereabouts and keep him distracted! They are on team Robb! Theon can track them and then we send one of the girls to keep Jeyne busy!" – and redhead was leaving not before saying –"They can't know until d-day!".

Now they were alone in their room again, Arya was getting dressed while talking to herself. Maybe it was time to ask her what on earth was going on. He was completely lost, he only knew he was going to buy tons of fabric and fix a car in record time because it was important to her.

"Fuck! We need to keep dad busy!" – she screamed all of a sudden. Well it was pretty easy to do that. –"I'll call Robert, he's already in town, and I'll tell him to call your dad to go golfing" – and he scored himself another good husband point!

"Shit! The cake and food!" - She yelled in shock -

"I'll call HotPie! He can do it! I'll tell to call Margaery so she can give him instructions on how to make it" - He replied while taking his cellphone, car keys and wallet.

"I fucking love you, Gendry!" – she said before jumping on him and kissing him, he got his arms around her little frame. A stupid grin was probably on his face after the kiss –"Well yeah, glad you marry me, right?"- she smacked him. She loved him.

"Yes, now let's get going! We have lots to do today!" – she said while walking towards the door in order to leave.

"Wait, Arya!" – maybe it was time to ask – "Can you please explain to me what is going on, please?" –

"Jeyne is pregnant, stupid bull" – was all she said before leaving.

* * *

 **Author's note**

Part one is up! So the wedding is going to be quite a day, huh? I believe this incident is going to be the last, so it's a two chapter incident.

Fav, follow, review if you like. I really appreciate it when you comment.


	14. The wedding incident pt2

**The wedding incident pt 2**

Theon

Stupid Robb who couldn't use a condom.

He had already prepared the press releases for the new wedding scheme. He would say they tried to divert the attention from the oldest Stark in order to make things more calm. That was the problem of being an heir and part of a wealthy business family, if they screw up they ended up with stock values on the ground.

Now, Sansa was probably making gowns and forgetting to eat. He needed to make sure to send the girls some food later. Apparently Marg had the whole wedding planes under control and Arya was making sure everything was set up as it was supposed to on the manor. Great team work.

He had called all of Jeyne's closest friends from uni and her relatives, they were going to board the company private plane to Winterfell. Wilde had already called her pilot friend from the army. Thanks the drown god for Jon and Ygritte being army people!

Poor Papa Stark when he sees the bill. Now he needed to find Robb so he could text his whereabouts to Bran and Rickon, thank the gods the kid had a driver's license!

What could this goddam family do without him?!

Arya

Margaery Tyrell was a freaking genius. Arya couldn't believe that girl could call favour after favour after favour, this new wedding arrangement was going smoothly and so far the decoration was free of charge!

"Remember that time you needed a thousand winter roses in a times day?! Remember? Well you know how hard it was to achieve that? I guess what, they looked lovely on that magazine pictures that got you a lot of clients! Remember? … Yes, thank you very much I would need them for today because the wedding starts at noon tomorrow. Thank you!" – Margaery Tyrell was on full evil bitch mode every time she called someone!

"Yes! We got the centre pieces!" – Tyrell sang.

"Gods Marg! You're such an evil wench! I love it!" – Arya said laughing.

"Thank you! That comes from watching Grandma Olenna, she's the greatest shade and favor calling queen. Now, Willas is going to the place where we are supposed to get the coverage so they can change it to grey! – Marg said before her phone rang and she started to fight over how she wanted grey and white tulips and not pink and white ones. Gods, Marg was great.

Arya went to guide the people to sort the sittings and prepare everything. Those people were pretty useless, they already had a freaking map and still messed up the locations! She was already fighting again before her phone rang, she picked it up without even looking at the ID.

"Hello" – she said

"Arya, emergency!" – Bran screamed from the other side

"WHAT?!" –

"Theon found him, but we can't get to him!" – why? was he on a freaking skyscraper? Crap! The arranging guys broke something.

"Sorry Bran, you'll have to sort it out yourself!" –

"But he's on a…" – she hanged up and ran to indicate where the lights were supposed to go.

Bran

"But he's on a…" – his sister hanged up – "a freaking bar".

That was great, they were in need of help and it wasn't coming. Sansa was sowing like a mad woman. Arya was arranging things. Gendry was fixing a car. Theon was sorting out documents and finding Jeyne. Jon was clueless, as always. Ygritte was searching for pilots to bring people from all over the world. Brienne was distracting mother, father was golfing. Now Robb was inside a bar outside of town, and they couldn't get in! It was horrible been 16, even worst being 12 like Rickon!

"What do we do?! We can't go in! We can't drink!" – Rickon said.

"Think Bran, think" – he kept saying. Even if they got inside, they needed to find a way to get him out, he was probably drunk already.

"WHY?!" – he kept hearing from inside the bar, apparently Robb was drunk and crying. If he passed out they couldn't carry him! He was too tall and he had busted knees and Rickon was a kid! And even if they got him out, where do they take him? Maybe Gendry had finished with the car! He dialed Gendry's number

"buster, what's up? Found him?" – the guy sounded far away, he was probably using the head set.

"Yes, but we can't reach him! And when we have him where do we take him? He's drunk!" – he was desperate.

"Fucking Robb! I can't go, I'm second coating the car and then I'm going to get the fans to dry it. Figure out how to get him out of there and bring him to my place so he can sleep it off here, I'll lock him up" – yes! They had a place!

"Roger that, see if you can send me Thoros or someone who can drag him out of this place!" – maybe one of their old-enough-to-go-into bars friends can help.

"All of them went to the manor to help with the set-up, Arya was going hysteric because the guys that were sent broke a window or something. You'll have to find someone!" – stupid unavailable guys! He hanged up and hoped his brother didn't start a fight before he could reach him.

"Rickon! I'm going to see if a friend of mine can come here and help us, stay here and don't let him leave! IF he does, follow him like and call me!" – he knew who could help them, he just hoped his friend was free.

"Don't take long, please!" – his little brother said. He hoped on Arya's car and left, thank god his sister let him use her car. Being carless was still something he despised.

Jon

Why on earth was he on a taylor shop? He already had his suit ready, but Sansa called him and told him he needed to go again because there was a problem with Robb's and since they were pretty much the same measurements he needed to go.

Apparently his brother couldn't go because he was busy with something. And that's why he was here getting his measurements taken. He was asked a lot of questions and Sansa told him exactly what to say. Why did Robb needed a special suit if the one who was getting married was Gendry?

He also needed to buy like a thousand grey ties and handkerchiefs, what for? He had no idea.

Robb

His life was miserable and he was getting dumped. His girlfriend of four years was ignoring his calls, she was nowhere found and the last time he saw she was distant.

She was leaving him! He knew it!

"WHY?!" - -he kept screaming. He was already drunk; he could feel it.

His life was miserable now, his life was like a fucking Smiths song! He was about to get another drink when he saw a gigantic shadow and then he was carried over someone's shoulder.

His life was even worst now, he was getting fucking kidnapped!

"WHY?" – he cried harder

"Hodor" – the gigantic person said.

Arya

Everything was ready, they had everything ready outside in the garden for the wedding. They had the heaters installed, everything! It was going to be a lovely winter ceremony. It was a freaking miracle they organized a whole new wedding in less than a day.

She was never getting involved in a wedding, the last 12 hours were the prove she needed that she wasn't having a fucking ceremony with Gendry. She had never been so happy of eloping than now.

Sansa was still making gowns, Jeyne Poohle was helping her and even Daenerys and Missandei had come to help her. Apparently Dragon Girl also was great at making dresses. Jon had already arrived with the suits and ties; Gendry was now getting his new simpler suit ready, he finished with that car on record time and it was only going to be use to take the couple to the airport to embark on their honeymoon.

As soon as Jon asked about the change of colours, Ygritte distracted him and got him into his pool house to keep him quiet. Fucking sex maniacs.

Jeyne was still m.i.a and Theon was going mental finding her. The kids had already gotten a hold of Robb and he was still drinking his life away at Gendry's. She was going over there to keep an eye on him in case he got too much for the kids. Thank gods, Bran's old manny was available to help them! The Gods bless Hodor!

Sansa

She woke up as soon as she heard her bedroom door opening and all the girls getting in like mad with makeup and all that stuff.

"Alright, Shireen is bringing Jeyne over in a while! Theon found her location a while ago! We need to start is already freaking 8am!" – Margaery declared. Was it that late?! She slept around five after she finished the last details of the dress.

"Where was she?" – she asked while a yawn escaped her. – "Don't know, don't care, she has been found is all that fucking matters! Your sister is coming over with the bull and Robb, apparently the guy had another melt down as soon as he woke up" – Ygritte said.

Melt down? What had happened to him? Well, everyone was found. Sansa got up from her bed, gods her room was a mess full of fabric and needles and stuff. She needed to sort things.

"Arya's room will become changing and makeup room! Somebody take the hangers and put your dresses there. Steamer is over there! We need to start!" – she said on her way to the shower. As she looked herself in the mirror she let out a horror scream!

"Gods I look hideous! My eye bags!" – she screamed in horror! There was no way she was going to cover those! She was good at makeup but those needed freaking magic!

"I'm calling Loras! We are going to need the big guns for make up!" – yes! Her best friend Margaery was a freaking genius and her brother was a master make-up artist.

"Jeyne is here!" – she could hear Shireen yelling. Yes, this wedding was on board!

Arya

His brother was an asshole and she wanted to punch him, but it was going to probe very difficult to do so because they needed his face perfect for the pictures, otherwise their mother would skin them alive, all of them. They had to lock Robb after he drank every drop of alcohol he could find on Gendry's apartment and then he passed out in his room. Since it was too late to go back, they all had to sleep on the couch and Gendry pulled an air mattress for the little ones.

"I'm not going to watch you get married while I'm getting dumped!" – he was a freaking lost cause, he was not listening to neither of them. They had already tried to tell him that Jeyne wasn't leaving him. She had already talked to the freaking bride to be! Jeyne told her she just needed a breather to get courage to tell Robb today after the wedding and she was not answering because she lost her freaking phone and her car tire busted on the highway while she was going to who knows what place!

"Nobody's getting dumped!" – Rickon screamed

"Robb, listen to us!" – Gendry was trying to reason with his best friend, impossible task.

"Shut up! You're happily married! I was going to propose after the ceremony and now she's not going to say yes!" – he was crying again; gooods her brother was having the most epic meltdown in history. It was a Britney 2007 type of melt down.

"And she's going to say yes!" – Bran yelled

"Hodor" – that guy was holding Robb so he didn't try to run away, again…

She slapped him, he went quiet! Everyone went quiet. At Last!

– "Arya! You slapped me! You have never hit me before!" – and he was about to cry again.

"LISTEN TO ME, YOU IDIOT!" – she needed to stop yelling that hard – "You're not getting dump! I talked to Jeyne! She's at the manor getting ready for the wedding! Your wedding, you hear me?! You're going to be a freaking father and we have organized this whole freaking wedding in less than a day! And you're going to get fucking married! Jeyne is fucking pregnant! NOW, CALM THE FUCK UP AND LET'S GO, WE NEED TO GET READY!" –

In the end she ended up yelling just as hard as before. Apparently she was about to charge at her brother because Gendry was holding her down and her little brothers were looking at her with a terrified look.

I'm getting married? What? I'm going to be a father?!" – stupid Robb was stunned, at least he wasn't crying. Stupid Robb!

"Yes! NOW PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!" – that was great, Robb passed his hysteria down to her.

"Honey, please. Breath, you're scaring the little guys!" – Gendry tried to calm her – "And yes Robb, you're the one getting married today, not us. Your sisters planned the whole thing so there will be no scandal. Everyone was involved! Now, if you don't pull yourself together Arya is going to lose it and if she does, after all the effort she has put on your day I WILL NOT CARE THAT YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND BECAUSE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU GET ME?!" – that was just terrific, now the mass hysteria had passed onto Gendry.

"Guys, calm down. Please!" – Bran was trying to calm everyone. Rickon was behind Hodor looking terrified. She needed to pull herself together. Robb was still as a fucking statue.

"okey, seems like I'm getting married" – he was stunned, but he stopped freaking crying. They all got on her car since Gendry was driving the Beauford car to the manor because that was the couple's getaway car for the end of the party.

Sansa

She was ready, she was on her maid of honor dress and doing Jeyne's hair. It was going to be a simple half up do.

Arya arrived a while ago and Loras was working his magic on her, that guy was a genious with makeup. The guys were getting ready, Robb was getting a shower and she was going over there see if all of their suits were appropriate. They had about an hour to finish.

The bridesmaids dresses she made looked beautifully on Arya, Ygritte and herself. The guys were looking dashing.

"Girls, I can't believe you did this! – the bride to be spoke

"We figured it out and we know mum would freak out about it and that it could bring a scandal if Ned's Stark successor got himself into a scandal, even if it was an old fashioned one like this. So we sorted it out, we planned your wedding in less than a day so you don't have to worry. Everything is set" – she said in a comfort tone. She loved Jeyne, she was a great gal for her brother.

"We figure out you were freaking out because of it, so we organized a crash wedding so there's no scandal at all. You could have told us, Jeyne! But now it doesn't matter, we love you and today is going to be your day" – her sister said while getting her eyes lined.

"Girls, thank you. I, there's nothing more I can say. I love you girls!" – and the crying fest was coming soon.

"No crying! Even if it's waterproof it would get ruined!" – Loras exclaimed while all the girls laughed.

Gendry

Fucking Robb!

The guy was getting dressed and Sansa was finishing fitting his suit and Jon was still lost in space, seriously how can anyone be freaking Lord Commander of the Night's Watch and be as clueless as Jon?!

He was waiting for Arya to break the news to her parents. Fucking Hell, the Starks were looking at him with hate. Why did he had to be the one that breaks the new scheme news?

"Kid, Arya is taking her time. Talk, now" – shit, Ned was already impatient. Papa wolf was going to have his head first.

He sighted and passed a hand through his hair messing it up. He was pretty thankful for the Winterfell cold because he could be sweating a lot more and messing his suit.

"Right…" – he began – "I need to tell you something, important" –

"I knew it! She ran away, didn't she?!" – oh no, oh no. Catelyn was already assuming things.

"No! No! Arya is here! Arya will be here during the wedding!" – he exclaimed while moving his hands like a maniac.

"Then what is the problem, kid? Talk, now" – papa Stark was going to have his neck. Thank the gods there wasn't an ax near. Ever since the wood log incident he feared axes and logs.

"You need to know something before the wedding starts" – he couldn't face them.

"She's pregnant, isn't she?! That's why you agree to this whole ordeal without complaining, or am I wrong? – Catelyn spat covering her face in horror. – "Gendry, is Arya pregnant?!" – Ned Stark had a really loud voice.

"No! Gods, no!" – he screamed terrified.

"why does everybody think I'm pregnant?!" – yes! Arya entered the studio at the right time! Gods, she was looking gorgeous on that grey dress.

"Arya Lyanna Stark Tully, you better start explaining now what on the seven kingdom's is going on. Why aren't you on your wedding dress?" – Crap! Catelyn was using full names.

"Faceless god almighty, Gendry you were supposed to have tell them by now!" – her plan was getting him killed.

"Waters, TALK" –

"Eddard, Catelyn" – he said looking each in the eye – "We're not getting married tonight" –.

Jon

He was freaking lost. What in the seven hells was going on?

First everything was grey, he always thought it was going to be blue. Second, the girls had been all secretive yesterday! The Arya, Gendry, Rickon and Bran disappeared and came back this morning with Robb and Hodor. He hadn't seen Bran's old helper for a while.

Now, as the ceremony was beginning, Arya was not in a wedding dress but in a maid of honour's one. Gendry was next to him on the second best man's place and Jeyne was nowhere seen. Catelyn and Eddard had the same look he was probably sporting.

Now Robb was standing on the freaking groom's place with the suit Sansa ordered him to get yesterday. And if he looked closely, there was a lot more people he was expecting on the bride's side. But Arya was not in the bride's dress.

He was lost.

His jaw probably dropped when Jeyne appeared with a wedding dress down the aisle. He turned to look at Ygritte, on the bride's maids side, and she mouthed what he was sure was a "You know nothing, Jon Snow".

Fucking family.

Arya

They did it!

Robb was a married man, Jeyne was a beautiful bride. Her parents didn't murder her nor Gendry.

Apparently Eddard and Catelyn already knew Jeyne was pregnant and that was why his father suggested Robb to pop the question during the ceremony. Both of them knowing was a shocker, but they were on board almost immediately with the new plan because it was the less scandalous way of acting. Now, everyone was having a great time during the reception.

Sansa had outdone herself this time with Jeyne's wedding dress, it was a simple sheath gown halter dress with court train, so simple but also had incredible detailing on the fabric. The bridesmaids had a grey flowy dress, very retro that looked so pretty. It was incredible how Sansa could make a wedding gown and three dresses on one night.

Now, they were all sitting and speech time was almost on. The first one to go was Jon.

"I pretty much don't know what is going on, to be honest. But I know that Jeyne and Robb are meant for each other. I toast for a lifetime of happiness" – Her brother was incredibly clueless, after he said that you could hear a classic – "You know nothing, Jon Snow" – coming from Gritt.

Gendry made a really lovely speech where he mentioned how he wished Jeyne and Robb to be as happy as he was with her. Theon's speech was hilarious, he just said that everyone owns him one and what could the entire family do without him and that he loved Robb and Jeyne and red was his favorite colour.

Robb thanked the entire family and Jeyne was a crying mess, but she looked so pretty. The whole wedding almost made Arya cry and even a little bit of her wanted to have her own ceremony, but then she remembered how stressful it was then she shoot the idea out of her mind. Now, they were all dancing. Robb danced with Catelyn and Jeyne with someone of her family. She was dancing with Robert before her dad stepped in.

"When can something go smoothly around here?" – he was happy, she could tell.

"Well, it seems like nothing, but everything ended up the right way" – she said smiling.

"I'm proud of you, Arya. It was very noble of you and Gendry to give up your day in order to help your brother. I'm very proud of your sister, too. Your time will come soon, little one." – she snugged into her dad's embrace. She didn't need to say anything. They did the right thing: family, duty, honour. They were a pack and protected each other.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and was surprised to see Robb asking to dance with her, her father passed her on with a kiss on her forehead after he said an "I love you" that almost made her cry.

"Thanks for helping, kiddo" – his brother was happy now, there was no trace of the Robb mess she saw hours ago. – "Well, you're my pack Robbo· – she laughed. They swirled around.

"I already thanked Sans, I owe her a new work shop. What am I going to owe you?" – he laughed

"Can't decide, I'll let you know. Sorry I slapped you, bro" – now she was feeling sorry for slapping him a few hours ago.

"I deserved it. I think I know what I'll give you and the bull in return. The big news are coming" – he said before Jon make his appearance. She was getting dizzy with all the dance partners change; she was hoping to assault the open bar with her bull.

"For once I'd like to know what is going on" – he said all serious. – "Sorry bro, next big event I'll swear you will know something" – she tried not to laugh. Jon was one of his favorite dancers.

"Well, for once I know something you don't" – he laughed – "Now I'll leave you in hands of your dear husband and I'll go to Wilde before she dries out the bar" – she laughed harder. Yes, Ygritte was on her way downing the bar. Wilde was awesome. Jon twirled her around and Gendry received her.

"Good night, m'lady" – he grinned. He was probably a bit tipsy by now, he started drinking before talking to her parents because he needed liquid courage.

"Hello, good ser" – she laughed, she was planning on getting drunk later. Now she was glad she was dancing a slow song with her favourite bull.

"You did good, m'lady" – yes, they did because everyone was happy. She could tell from the smiles and looks Robb and Jeyne shared, how proud her dad looks while talking to an almost dead sleep Sansa, from the laughs Jon and Ygritte shared while drinking from their sits, the way her mother giggled at something Theon said to her while dancing.

"Yes, we did good" – because without his help she wouldn't have done it. He started helping ever since he woke up while getting her dressed, painting a car, offering his place to hide Robb, making a comfortable place to sleep for her littler brothers, ones that were eating away, and for breaking the news to her folks.

"I talked to your mum a while ago" – he suddenly said. Talking to her mum, what about? He cupped her face with his big hands a kissed her gently.

"Arya, she says we still need to have a wedding" – he looked her in the eye and used his serious tone.

"WHAT?!" – she screamed catching everyone's attention.

Fucking seven hells… She cursed and saw how Theon was grinning at her while dancing with an almost asleep Sansa. Jon and Ygritte were laughing and Robb too, so that's what those two were bragging about, she thought. Everything was clear to her now, Jon said he knew something and Robb said he was going to help her get away. Well, he needed to bloody help her when the time comes.

Now her freaking dad's words took another meaning, she looked at her folks who were looking at her with a smirk on their faces. Seems like it was something she couldn't escape. She was already married to Gendry, might as well do it again or make Robb help her escape the whole thing. Freaking crazy family, nothing can go smoothly on the Stark manor. Now, that the wedding incident was over there was another incident on the sight.

"Well, we'll figure out how to escape it. Maybe another incident will occur" – she shook it off, now was not the time to think about it. She snugged into her husband and he held her tighter.

"Want to go and assault the open bar m'lady?" – oh yes, her husband understood her the best.

"Let's escape the whole deal, let's grab some bottles and sneak out to my room" – that was a great plan.

"As my lady commands" – he laughed and kissed her.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

So that's pretty much it. Hope you liked it.


End file.
